Blind
by Tradutoras Ponto Com
Summary: Estava quase na hora, Orochimaru usaria seu corpo como recipiente. Ele odiava ser usado... ele recusava-se ser usado. Com esse pensamento, ele pegou a kunai e cravou a lamina em seus olhos. :Tradução:
1. Escuridão e Trevas

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ pertence à Masashi Kishimoto; _Blind_ pertence à _ObsidianSickle_. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Estava quase na hora, Orochimaru usaria seu corpo como recipiente. Ele odiava ser usado... ele recusava-se ser usado. Com esse pensamento, ele pegou a kunai e cravou a lamina em seus olhos_._

**Autora:** ObsidianSickle.

**Tradutoras: **Ledger m., o.o' Khali Hime e J. Proudmoore

**Classificação: **T** - Gênero: **Romance** - Casal: **Sasuke/Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>nt: **Hello! Bem, Blind é uma fanfic incrível, e é a melhor SasuSaku que li, e graças as minhas duas colegas, podemos ter a honra de trazê-la para o português. Espero que gostem e nos deixem a par da opinião de vocês sobre a fanfic e a tradução em si. Não se esqueçam também, meus amores, de colocar a fanfic e o perfil nos alertas! Bem.. Here we go :}

**.**

**.**

**BLIND**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por Ledger m._

_Betado por Bella21_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo um**

**Escuridão e Trevas**

_{Blackness and Darkness}_

_._

_._

_O amor é paciente, é bondoso;_

_o amor não é invejoso, não é arrogante,_

_não se ensoberbece, não é ambicioso, não busca os seus próprios interesses,_

_não se irrita, não guarda ressentimento pelo mal sofrido,_

_não se alegra com a injustiça, mas regozija-se com a verdade;_

_tudo desculpa, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta._

.

.

Hoje, Sakura vestia unicamente preto.

A usual regata vermelha com o detalhe em branco, que ela regularmente usava, estava dobrada em seu armário. No lugar, vestia uma camiseta de mangas compridas que cobria seus punhos e parte das mãos, uma calça longa e frouxa substituindo a habitual saia rosa que viera com a blusa. Se ela vestisse meias com a sandália, estas seriam igualmente pretas. A única exceção do preto em Sakura, naquele dia, eram seus brilhantes olhos verdes, o cabelo rosa pétala e a bandana vermelha que mantinha seu cabelo para trás.

Agora, caminhava para o trabalho no hospital, onde praticaria novamente as habilidades que a Quinta Hokage, Tsunade, lhe ensinara. Ela sorriu prontamente assim que chegou e acenou para as pessoas que conhecia, cumprimentando-os alegremente. Ainda que toda e qualquer pessoa mirasse suas vestes, nenhum deles conseguiu encontrar um modo educado para comentar sobre isso. Sakura não se importava, de fato era melhor para ela se eles não perguntassem. Ela não queria explicar para todos porque vestia preto, era simplesmente muito doloroso pensar a respeito.

Apesar dos sorrisos e acenos animadores para as pessoas enquanto caminhava, um sentimento sombrio de desalento repousou em Sakura. Tinha uma boa razão para vestir preto naquele dia, pois eram exatamente quase—

- SAKURA-CHAN!

Uma exuberante exclamação veio de trás. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios dela enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Talvez uma dose de Naruto fosse o suficiente para manter sua mente longe da tristeza.

Virando a cabeça para a direção do trajeto que acabara de traçar, Sakura viu Naruto correndo em sua direção, acenando calorosamente para ela. Um amplo sorriso, mostrando todos os dentes, estampava a face do garoto raposa, sua outra mão conduzia uma Hinata muito ruborizada. Ele deparou-se com um obstáculo na frente dele e quase se colidiu com uma pessoa que passava, para o alarde de Sakura. Naruto, por sua vez, parecia destemido (ou ele simplesmente não notou) e olhou para Sakura com felicidade.

- E aí, Sakura-chan!

Ele sorria largamente.

- Boa dia, Naruto, Hinata. - Ela sorriu para ambos. - Porque estão com tanta pressa essa manhã?

- Ah... não exatamente com pressa, - Naruto coçou a nuca, pensativo, - é só que eu encontrei no caminho o Neji, a Hinata e a TenTen e decidi pagar um rámen hoje a noite. Estava pensando se não gostaria de vir, Sakura-chan, porque você parece terrivelmente... Digo, distante ultimamente.

Ao lado, Sakura podia ver Hinata corando pelo fato de Naruto convidá-la para o rámen. Ela dirigiu vários olhares de soslaio à mão de Naruto que envolvia a da morena. Sakura sorriu ligeiramente. Era quase como um encontro duplo, mesmo que Naruto fosse estúpido o suficiente para notar o quanto Hinata gostava dele. Ela meneou a cabeça com polidez a Naruto.

- Sinto muito, Naruto - ela desculpou-se. - Eu tenho muito trabalho a ser feito no hospital e não acho que o completarei ainda hoje. - Sem mencionar que Sakura sentir-se-ia deslocada sendo a única sem uma companhia masculina. Além disso, ela preferiria estar sozinha nesse dia.

- Ah, vamos, Sakura-chan! - Naruto implorou. - Será muito divertido!

- Obrigada pelo convite, Naruto. - Ela balançou a cabeça com um pouco mais de firmeza, sabendo que se ela desse a ele uma brecha, Naruto não pararia nunca de implorar. - Talvez em outro dia. Estou apenas muito ocupada. Sinto muito não poder ir, por mais que eu queira.

- Você não poderia apenas faltar no trabalho hoje, Sakura-chan?

- De modo algum - ela disse firmemente. - Pessoas dependem de mim. Além do mais, tenho certeza que você não precisa da minha companhia. Hinata, Neji, TenTen e você podem ter um maravilhoso encontro sem mim.

- Sa-Sakura-san, - Hinata falou timidamente, - como as pessoas dizem, quanto mais, melhor.

- Bem, eles também dizem que menos é mais. - Sakura sorriu em resposta - Os seres humanos são contraditórios, não? Enfim, eu vou chegar atrasada se não me apressar. Obrigada pelo convite, mas eu vou na próxima, se eu puder. Ja ne!

Naruto pôs-se de mau-humor enquanto Hinata assentia compreensivamente. Sakura sorriu e acenou antes de girar os calcanhares e caminhar rapidamente pela rua. Ela tinha perdido muito tempo já. Tsunade era muito rígida quanto a atrasos. 'Você pode salvar uma vida se chegar apenas alguns minutos mais cedo', ela tinha enfatizado e Sakura lembrou distraidamente de se perguntar como ela lidava com Kakashi, que estava sempre atrasado.

Abrindo a porta do hospital, Sakura torceu o nariz ao reconheceu o odor de desinfetantes e produtos de limpeza. Como odiava aquele cheiro. Conviver com esse cheiro todos os dias não era bom. Ela supôs que o cheiro era um alívio para aqueles que chegavam, pensando que iriam morrer, e acordassem para vida novamente, encontrando o aroma do hospital nas narinas. Entretanto, Sakura não era uma dessas pessoas; para ela, o local fedia. Ela sacudiu a cabeça com firmeza, não querendo gastar mais tempo ponderando sobre o fedor do hospital. Sakura correu até a recepção.

- Bom Dia, Sakura. - A recepcionista a saudou, sorrindo. - Tsunade-sama já esta a sua espera com um paciente no quarto andar, quarto quatrocentos e oitenta e três.

- Muito obrigada! - Sakura respondeu, apressando o passo até o elevador.

Checando seu relógio, ela grunhiu em apreensão, tinha apenas três minutos para ao seu destino. O elevador parecia demorar uma eternidade. Sakura espremeu o botão na parede com impaciência. Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, a porta abriu-se. Sakura entrou e apertou o botão do quarto andar. Suspirou de alívio quando o elevador começou a subir. Parecia que ela chegaria a tempo, afinal.

.

.

Estava úmido — sempre úmido. Ele odiava umidade. Sendo um usuário de fogo, umidade sempre o aborrecia, por razões desconhecidas até para ele. Não era como se fosse alguma novidade, sempre foi desagradável no subsolo, nos esconderijos de Orochimaru. Mas qualquer um pensaria que após três anos habitando vários esconderijos subterrâneos, ele se acostumaria com o tempo. Porém, mesmo depois do extenso período de tempo, Sasuke ainda odiava o cheiro de mofo.

Talvez fosse a áurea de apreensão que sentia naquele dia que tornara o cheiro e a sensação do ar mais importuno do que nunca. Orochimaru tinha o convocado, dizendo que precisava falar com ele sobre um pequeno problema. Sasuke expressou escárnio para si mesmo, ele não era estúpido, e Orochimaru sabia que Sasuke não seria enganado, portanto, colocou o cômodo sobre forte guarda. Não que Sasuke não conseguisse lidar com os guardas — era apenas o inconveniente de causar tumulto, consequentemente, trazendo mais ninjas do Som em sua retaguarda. Seria, então, difícil continuar a escapar.

Sasuke esmurrou os punhos fortemente na parede de concreto perto de sua cama, tão forte que o objeto rachou e fragmentou, ligeiramente, pela força. Não era para terminar dessa maneira! Orochimaru tinha prometido a ele poder, e conforme concedido, o teve. Mas Sasuke sabia que Orochimaru não tinha o treinado com todo o poder que o Sannin tinha. Ele temia Sasuke e, por isso, não queria dá-lo mais poder do que conseguisse controlar. Ele provavelmente esperaria até tomar o corpo de Sasuke antes de continuar a fortalecer seu hospedeiro.

Aquele desgraçado.

Sasuke tinha tudo planejado: nessa altura, três anos após ter deixado Konoha, ele teria treinado e usado o poder de Orochimaru para, eventualmente, ultrapassar o Sannin e matá-lo. Ele iria, assim, mais adiante e usaria o Sharingan para coletar diferentes técnicas a fim de superar as habilidades de seu irmão. Era claro o que faria na seqüência. Sasuke vingaria seu clã.

Obviamente seus planos tinham naturalmente sido arruinados quando hoje Sasuke fora chamado para uma 'conversa' com Orochimaru sobre um pequeno problema. O pequeno problema em questão era, evidentemente, a transferência da alma desonrada de Orochimaru para o corpo do Uchiha, algo que o moreno tinha planejado impedir. Entretanto, Sasuke percebeu que em seu estado atual, ele não tinha chances de derrotar o Sannin; ele poderia, talvez, travar uma luta descente, e ferir seriamente seu sensei, mas Sasuke sabia que ele provavelmente estaria morto antes de Orochimaru. Claro que isso era inaceitável.

Sasuke apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, os dedos enrolando-se nas mechas escuras; sua mandíbula estava cerrada e uma carranca era visível. Já estava quase na hora... Orochimaru obviamente o poria sobre escolta para que 'conversassem', e então Sasuke sabia que seu próprio corpo estaria fora do seu controle. Seu sensei não dava a mínina para sua vingança e, provavelmente, não vingaria o clã Uchiha, mesmo se ele pedisse.

Levantando com brutalidade, Sasuke começou a perambular irritado pelo quarto. Tinha que haver algum modo de sair dessa situação. Não tinha batalhado tanto para se tornar mais forte apenas para terminar como hospedeiro de Orochimaru. Ele tinha consciência que estava sendo usado, sabia desde o começo que o seria, porém, claro que tinha planejado ter Orochimaru morto antes disso. O que incomodava Sasuke mais do que tudo era ser usado. Ele tinha que pensar numa maneira de sair sem ser morto. Recusava-se a ser apenas um objeto.

'Pense!' ele repreendeu-se, abrindo e fechando a mão atrás das costas enquanto ia para frente e para trás. Tem que haver um jeito de prevenir, um jeito de escapar — uma forma que faria Orochimaru não querer tomar seu corpo.

Ele parou e olhou para suas mãos, as flexionando levemente. Tinha que ter um jeito... Fechou os olhos, vasculhando sua mente para saber o que exatamente Orochimaru queria dele. Eram poucas coisas, pense. Orochimaru queria o seu Sharingan... E Além das habilidades e rapidez, não havia mais razões para mantê-lo vivo.

Afundando lentamente os joelhos no chão de concreto, Sasuke fechou os olhos e suspirou. A única solução em que pensou, era impensável. Caso ele a realizasse, haveria boas chances de não ser capaz de derrotar Itachi. Sasuke poderia quebrar os próprios ossos caso necessário, mas seria o suficiente para evitar temporariamente Orochimaru de possuir seu corpo. Aquele desgraçado, Kabuto, poderia provavelmente curar qualquer deformação que ele causasse em si mesmo. Kabuto, por mais que Sasuke não quisesse admitir, era qualificado, por isso qualquer ferimento seria reparado como se não tivesse existido, desprevenindo Sasuke de sua rapidez ou habilidades.

Sasuke resmungou, vasculhando a mente, tentando pensar em alternativas para escapar, mas nada conseguiu.

Pensou outra vez em seu primeiro plano de ação... era tão arriscado. Viver livre de Orochimaru, porém não estar hábil para derrotar Itachi, ou estar possuído por Orochimaru, mas provavelmente ter seus desejos rejeitados. De qualquer modo Sasuke saía perdendo. Ele pensou um pouco mais, ficando cada vez mais ansioso, a tensão da situação o esmagando. Ele tinha que tomar uma decisão, e rápido.

Optou pela única saída que tinha em mente... Existiria sempre a ínfima possibilidade de contornar a situação... Mas Sasuke não acreditava que poderia se recuperar completamente. Sabia que se fizesse o planejado, os danos teriam que ser tão prejudiciais que nem Kabuto seria capaz de curá-lo, pois caso ele conseguisse, Orochimaru o faria seu hospedeiro.

Sasuke retirou uma kunai da pequena bolsa presa no quadril. Segurou o objeto em sua mão, observando o metal escurecido reluzir perigosamente. Fechou os olhos por em breve momento, pensando seriamente no que parecia o único plano viável que não incluísse ser o próximo recipiente do Sannin. Contra sua vontade, a face do seu odiado irmão apareceu em sua mente, dizendo calma e ameaçadoramente:

_Odeie-me._

_Despreze-me._

_Fuja e viva miseravelmente._

Sasuke abriu os olhos subitamente, fechando os dedos na kunai com firmeza, não notando quando a lâmina cravou-se em sua pele. Viva miseravelmente. Sasuke inalou o ar profundamente para se acalmar, e lentamente relaxou a mão. Seus joelhos doíam pelo contato com chão gelado, que o fazia manter os sentidos apurados e em alerta. Viva miseravelmente.

Então, ele ouviu, um barulho vago, mas inconfundível — eram passos no corredor, e caminhavam em sua direção. Olhou bruscamente por cima dos ombros, depois, para a kunai. Seu coração começou a martelar em seu peito, a testa e as mãos suando; Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior com ferocidade, sentindo o gosto do sangue. A kunai lampejou perigosamente, os passos se tornando mais altos. Com os braços tremendo, Sasuke tombou a mão esquerda e agarrou o cabo da kunai com a direita.

Os passos do lado de fora tinham parado. Ouviu a voz de Kabuto ordenando aos guardas para abrirem a porta. Um tilintar de chaves pôde ser ouvido. A maçaneta virou, e no segundo seguinte ele ouviu o pequeno estalar da porta ao ser aberta.

Miseravelmente.

Decidido e determinado, Sasuke levantou a kunai na altura de sua cabeça e com força, cravou a afiada lamina em seu olho. O odor de mofo do subsolo foi rapidamente substituído por cheiro de sangue, e o silêncio foi quebrado por um grito agonizado.

.

.

- Você esteve ótima, Sakura. - Tsunade elogiou sua pupila assim que ela se afastou do corpo recém curado do ninja. - Esta melhorando a cada dia que passa. Você é muito talentosa.

- Iie, Tsunade-sama. - Sakura balançou a cabeça. - Eu não conseguiria sem a sua ajuda.

Tsunade sorriu, pôs uma mão sobre o ombro da pupila e riu levemente. Sakura sorriu em resposta, a _Inner_ Sakura deleitando-se com o elogio.

- Você fez um bom trabalho esta manhã, merece um descanso. - Tsunade sorriu. - Venha à cafeteria, o almoço é por minha conta.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, desculpando-se. "Ah, não posso deixar que faça isso. Apenas faço meu trabalho como sua aluna." Na realidade, queria apenas estar sozinha.

- De maneira alguma - Tsunade disse com firmeza antes de virar as costas para sair da sala. - Você merece uma recompensa. Vamos, antes que o horário de descanso acabe.

Apenas pelo modo que Tsunade proferiu, Sakura sabia que seria incapaz de argumentar. Ela sorriu delicadamente ao fitar as costas de Tsunade se afastar — Tsunade era uma sensei reservada, e um simples sorriso era difícil de ser ver. Sakura sentia-se, sim, orgulhosa por curar as feridas severas do ninja, mas não a fazia sentir-se menos miserável. _Inner_ Sakura, que tinha se deleitado com o elogio, voltou a sentar no canto triste da mente de Sakura, depressiva como esteve o dia todo.

Lentamente, Sakura caminhou atrás de sua sensei, não deixando o humor da sua _Inner_ transparecer. Tsunade segurava o elevador pronto para partir, Sakura se esquivou rapidamente para dentro, as portas fechando-se logo atrás. Tsunade começou a fazer comentários sobre como Sakura usava o chakra, sobre como Sakura curava com um método ligeiramente diferente do dela próprio.

- Continua igualmente eficaz, talvez até mais - Tsunade ia dizendo. - É uma técnica interessante a que você tem. Um modo que nunca pensei em usar, talvez porque seja ligeiramente mais difícil, mas parece ser ótimo para você.

- Você me bajula, shishou - Sakura disse sorrindo. Entretanto, ela não prestava total atenção, parte dela se encontrava sentada no canto triste da mente com sua _Inner_.

Jogaram conversa fora enquanto caminhavam até a cafeteria. Ao contrário do que muitos acreditavam, a comida lá era melhor do que a de um hospital comum, e Sakura não se importava em ter que pagar pela comida. Ela e Tsunade sentaram-se e comeram em silêncio. A mente da rosada se perdia, deixando os pensamentos depressivos flutuarem pelo lugar; viu pessoas vindo e indo, enfermeiras correndo, pacientes sendo atendidos mesmo sem consulta_._

- Sakura.

Desviando sua atenção da depressão, a Sakura do exterior focou Tsunade, que olhava para sua estudante atentamente. – "Sim, Tsunade-sama?"

- Diga-me - ela disse, espetando sua salada com o garfo. - Porque está vestindo preto hoje?

Não era uma pergunta, era uma ordem; o tom indicava que ela não podia se recusar a responder. Sakura piscou por um momento, então abriu a boca, escolhendo cuidadosamente suas palavras.

- Bem, minhas roupas usuais ficam tão sujas quando eu trabalho que eu pensei que talvez o preto escondesse a sujeira melhor. Então, pelo menos, eu não sentiria vergonha ao andar por aí.

- Entendo - Tsunade respondeu, soando cética. Ela tomou um gole do seu copo de água — que Sakura insistiu que ela pegasse ao invés de sakê. - Você teve vontade de vestir preto hoje para não se sujar?

- Bem, eu...

- Sakura - a voz de Tsunade trazia um tem de alerta; Sakura sabia que sua sensei não gostava de ser enganada.

Olhando para seu lanche comido pela metade, Sakura abaixou a cabeça. Ela falou baixo quando finalmente conseguiu fazê-lo, tendo dificuldades em proferir as palavras. – "Já se passarem três anos desde que eu ouvi que Orochimaru não usaria Sasuke como seu hospedeiro. Esse ano... ele pode trocar de hospedeiro... esse ano o Sasuke... o Sasuke-kun é..."

As palavras morreram em seus lábios; incapaz de terminar sua frase, Sakura não se incomodou em tentar dizer mais.

- Entendo... - Tsunade deu outra mordida em sua salada, mastigando-a com prazer antes de engolir. - Sabe, Sakura, as chances de ele voltar a Konoha foram reduzidas para praticamente zero assim que ele partiu a procura dos poderes de Orochimaru. Você sabe que ele pode nunca retornar. É pouco provável agora que ele um dia voltará.

- Eu sei - Sakura murmurou. - É só que ele é uma pessoa tão atenciosa, mesmo que nunca demonstrasse isso.

- Era - Tsunade disse bruscamente. - Era uma pessoa atenciosa. Eu acho que ele perdeu sua habilidade de se importar com qualquer coisa assim que deixou a vila.

- Tsunade-sama, por favor, não fale do Sasuke-kun assim - ela pediu com a voz baixa. - Eu o encontrei quando deixava a vila e por isso sei que há uma ponta de esperança para ele.

- Uma ponta de esperança é pouco, Sakura. - Tsunade foi breve e direta - Já não está mais em nossas mãos a um bom tempo. Eu sugiro que você supere seu luto rapidamente para que possa se focar em coisas mais importantes do que companheiros perdidos.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama - Sakura respondeu inaudível.

Apesar dos conselhos de Tsunade, Sakura não queria esquecer Sasuke, ele era seu primeiro, último e único amor.

Não querendo olhar para sua sensei no momento, ela caçou em sua mente assuntos que não envolvessem o Uchiha. Sakura nada encontrou; sua mente estava tão sobrecarregada. Ela achou o silêncio constrangedor, mesmo que tenha durado dois segundos.

Para seu alívio, e pelo que parecia ser obra do destino, Shizune apareceu do nado, empunhando uma grande pilha de papéis no rosto da Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama! Finalmente achei você - Shizune repreendeu a mulher, claramente frustrada. Sakura olhou levemente para a jovem mulher, que parecia ter procurado a problemática Hokage por toda cidade várias vezes. - Porque você fez uma pausa para o almoço quando se tem todos esses papéis para olhar?

- Acalme-se, Shizune, eu ia olhá-los...

- De preferência até amanhã se não houver atrasos. - Shizune rebateu de maneira frustrada. - Por favor, Tsunada-sama, vá até seu escritório a adiante o trabalho o quanto puder. Por favor?

Tsunade pôs-se de pé com um pesado suspiro. – "Tudo bem, tudo bem! Apenas pare de me atormentar!" - Ela virou-se para Sakura, - "Sakura, termine seu almoço, vejo você à tarde. Tente esquecer o Sasuke; apesar de tê-lo em sua memória, ele provavelmente não se preocupou em lembrar-se de você."

Sem nada dizer, Sakura assentiu e deu outra mordida desanimada em seu almoço enquanto uma, bastante agitada, Shizune levava sua professora.

As palavras de Tsunade tinham atingido-a dolorosamente e, ela sabia, em seu coração, que nunca poderia fazer o que sua mentora pedira. Ela nunca poderia esquecer o Sasuke. Nunca.

.

.

Era um Kabuto muito raivoso que o arrastava pelo corredor mofado, pelo que Sasuke pôde notar. Seus olhos doíam como se os fogos do inferno tivessem invadido-os, e ele não mais podia enxergar; apenas uma vez tivera uma ferida que doera mais, e essa fora quando Orochimaru lhe dera o selo amaldiçoado, lhe dera poder.

Sangue escorria por sua face para seu nariz e boca, podia provar e cheirar claramente. Ele berrava de dor; podia ouvir a si mesmo gritando, mesmo que não estivesse conscientemente ciente que o fazia. Ele lutou brevemente, seus olhos queimando, mas ele estava muito fraco pela perda de sangue para suportar uma luta. Ele não sabia o que aconteceria consigo agora, mas não se importava, tinha sido sua escolha cegar a si mesmo. Sasuke podia terminar morto de qualquer jeito, cegando-se ou não, mas mesmo cego, ele poderia ao menos ter uma chance de sobreviver.

Houve um ruído enquanto a porta da câmara de Orochimaru abria-se, e Sasuke foi despejado abruptamente no chão, no que ele assumiu ser aos pés de Orochimaru.

- Orochimaru-sama - Kabuto declarou em um tom importante, apesar de Sasuke poder ouvir uma leve oscilação em sua voz. O covarde sem dúvidas sabia que seria responsabilizado pelo que aconteceu com o novo recipiente de seu mestre. - Nós temos um problema.

Houve uma discussão, e um estalido de roupas e Sasuke sentiu seu queixo ser levantado pelo pé de alguém, para investigá-lo. Sasuke comprimiu suas pálpebras, mas a dor não se abateu. Parecia menos estranho não poder enxergar quando seus olhos estavam fechados, ao contrário de quando estavam abertos. O pé afastou antes de chutá-lo fortemente no ombro; Sasuke mal estremeceu, já que a dor era nada comparada a combustão em seus olhos.

- Por que, Sasuke-kun? - era a voz sedosa de Orochimaru soando perto de sua cabeça. O tom era suave, entretanto pingava raiva e aversão, como o veneno das presas de uma cobra. - Porque fez algo tão terrível, Sasuke-kun?

Mantendo sua boca bem fechada, apenas emitindo gemidos de dor, Sasuke não respondeu, sabendo que para viver, tinha que jogar com suas cartas cuidadosamente. Sentiu Orochimaru roçar por ele ao ir para seu outro lado.

- Kabuto, - a voz continuava mortal, - ele pode ser curado?

Alguém, mais provavelmente Kabuto, o chutou nas costas, e a quente respiração que sentiu em seu rosto sugeria que era examinado. Uma mão agarrou-lhe o queixo grosseiramente e o manteve de cabeça erguida. Uma pausa. Então, a mão e a respiração recuaram, permitindo que Sasuke se curvasse sobre o chão.

- Eu poderia curar a ferida, mas ele não seria capaz de ver novamente, muito menos usar o Sharingan. - A voz de Kabuto soou séria, misturada com um pouco de nervosismo e incerteza.

Houve uma longa pausa, e a tensão estabelecida no cômodo era tão pesada que poderia ser cortada com uma kunai, - "Entendo."

- O que gostaria que eu fizesse? - Kabuto perguntou enquanto o tecido crepitante afastava-se da figura ferida.

Uma nova longa pausa, - "Certifique-se que ele seja devidamente punido e então jogue o corpo na mata."

- Você o quer morto? - Kabuto indagou.

- Não importa, com o tanto de sangue que perdeu, morrerá logo - Orochimaru replicou. - Certifique-se que seus últimos minutos sejam dolorosos.

- Gostaria que a memória fosse apagada?

Outra pausa, - "Caso o improvável aconteça e ele sobreviva, apague apenas as partes importantes."

- Sim, Orochimaru-sama. - O tecido crepitou ao Kabuto curvar-se para seu mestre, e então outro ruído. A voz foi projetada para outra direção quando Kabuto proferiu novamente, - Você, leve-o para cela, estarei lá logo.

- E para você, Kabuto, - a voz de Orochimaru foi afastando-se enquanto Sasuke via-se, vagamente consciente, ser arrastado para fora, - Temos que discutir seu descuido em deixar nosso pequeno Sasuke machucar-se de tal maneira.

Sasuke não conseguiu entender a resposta de Kabuto, pois sua mente nublava. Perdeu a consciência.

_._

**CONTINUA...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>nt: É isso ai. O que acharam? O que vai acontecer com o Sasuke?**

**Bem, só posso dizer pra vocês: continuem acompanhando, porque vale a pena.**

**E não se esqueçam das _reviews_! :)**

**xoxo**

**Ledger m.**


	2. Sob a Árvore de Cerejeira Florida

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ pertence à Masashi Kishimoto; _Blind_ pertence à ObsidianSickle . Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Estava quase na hora, Orochimaru usaria seu corpo como recipiente. Ele odiava ser usado... ele recusava-se ser usado. Com esse pensamento, ele pegou a kunai e cravou a lamina em seus olhos_._

**Autora:** ObsidianSickle.

**Tradutoras: **Ledger m., o.o' Khali Hime e J. Proudmoore

**Classificação: **T** - Gênero: **Romance** - Casal: **Sasuke/Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>nt: **Hei! Estou aqui novamente agora com o segundo capítulo de Blind!

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews e pedir para que continuem mandando sua opinião e para adicionarem a fic aos favoritos e ao alerta :) Bem, vamos lá para o capítulo logo.

**.**

**.**

**BLIND**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por Ledger m._

_Betado por Bella_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo dois**

**Sob a Árvore de Cerejeira Florida**

_{Beneath the Blossoming Cherry Tree }_

_._

_._

- Vamos fazer uma pausa - Asuma anunciou, estendendo o braço, fazendo seu time parar.

- O que? Novamente? - Kurenai exclamou impaciente, suspirando pesadamente. - Já é a terceira vez desde que terminamos a missão. Devemos descansar depois de informarmos à Hokage os resultados da missão.

Asuma olhou-a enquanto tirava um cigarro do pacote, que ele parecia sempre carregar consigo. Pulou para o chão e inclinou-se vagarosamente contra uma árvore.

- Não há porque ter pressa.

- Outro cigarro? - Kurenai rolou os olhos, desesperançosa, cedendo os ombros. - Sabe, você realmente deveria parar.

- Bem, eu não fumei durante a missão, certo? - Assuma respondeu, um sorriso largo e preguiçoso pairando sobre seus lábios que penduravam seu cigarro.

- Não, mas eu informaria a Hokage que nosso sucesso é mais importante que seu vício em nicotina. - Kurenai replicou.

Asuma encolheu os ombros em resposta. Ela gemeu alto e olhou na direção de Kakashi, que esteve em silêncio durante as provocações.

- Um pouco de apoio seria bom, Kakashi.

- Apenas relaxe, Kurenai - Kakashi comentou, suspenso por um alto galho de árvore. - Divirta-se enquanto Asuma fuma a própria sentença de morte. Temos muito tempo para voltar, não precisamos ser apressados.

Desconfiada, Kurenai estreitou os olhos para Kakashi.

- Eu sei que você não se importa em parar... Dá-te a chance de ler mais algumas páginas desse seu livro estúpido.

Kakashi segurava o livro citado na frente de sua narina. Ele deu de ombros levemente.

- Estou somente me ocupando durante o tempo de descanso, apenas isso.

Kurenai gemeu, mais frustrada e chocada com a preguiça de seus companheiros.

- Quer saber, irei conferir a área.

- Para que? - Perguntou Kakashi, desviando atenção de seu livro para Kurenai. -Ninguém está nos seguindo.

- Estou somente me ocupando durante o tempo de descanso, apenas isso - ela contrapôs com arrogância, usando as palavras do próprio Kakashi. Kurenai saltou para um ramo de uma grande árvore antes de parar e virar-se para seus companheiros: - Entrarei em contato pelo rádio se algo acontecer comigo.

- Como se alguma coisa fosse ocorrer. - Asuma murmurou para si logo que ela deixou o recinto.

- Ela deveria ter um hobby, - Kakashi comentou pensativo, - como tricotar. Fiquei sabendo que acalma os nervos. Sinceramente, conferir a área é um desperdício da nossa adorável pausa do trabalho.

Assuma tragou longamente, assentindo para a constatação de Kakashi.

.

.

Sakura voltava para casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho, limpando o suor da testa. Tinha encontrado com Tenten na hora do almoço e passara seu intervalo conversando com a amiga, perguntando como tinha sido no Ichiraku Rámen na noite anterior. Aparentemente todos se divertiram, mesmo quando Naruto derrubara todo o chá de Hinata pela bancada. Sakura sorrira ao ouvir, era tão típico do Naruto — tão desajeitado.

Tenten lamentara, também, o fato de Sakura não ter ido e expressara preocupações sobre o excesso de trabalho no hospital. Com um sorriso caloroso e um balançar de cabeça, Sakura respondera que a carga horária não era tão ruim, e também que ela iria comer rámen da próxima vez que todos eles saíssem. Sentira-se tocada com a preocupação da amiga por ela, e um pouco culpada por usar o trabalho como desculpa, visto que ela não tinha permanecido até tarde no hospital ontem.

Tsunade, na verdade, liberara Sakura mais cedo para que esta restabelecesse seu chackra. Curar o ninja de Konoha na manhã anterior tinha a drenado consideravelmente. Mas apesar da fadiga, ela não seguira ir para casa descansar, preferiu vagar pela cidade o resto da tarde, deixando a depressão envolvê-la. Encontrou-se caminhando por locais onde tinha fortes lembranças de Sasuke — onde eles enfrentaram Kakashi pela primeira vez para virarem genin, a academia, onde o contemplou praticar com shurikens, e o trajeto que levava para a saída de Konoha... o local onde ela não conseguiu impedi-lo de ir.

Apesar de caminhar sem um destino traçado, ela automaticamente evitou o restaurante de rámen como se evitasse a Peste Negra, temendo ser encontrada e ser arrastada para lá, apenas para ser uma companhia indesejada. Perdida em pensamentos, encontrou-se sendo atraída para o distrito Uchiha, onde outros residentes se instalaram desde o massacre, há nove anos. Apenas a mansão Uchiha, onde a família do Sasuke vivera, e onde ele mesmo morou sozinho depois da tragédia, manteve-se intocável pela nova vizinhança. Sakura ouvira, apesar de não lembrar onde, que a construção seria vendida caso Sasuke não retornasse ou não cumprisse sua pena dentro de cinco anos de sua partida. Olhando para a linda construção, ela jurou para si que compraria a casa se precisasse; ela nunca deixaria outro alguém habitá-la — seria a confirmação que ele se fora para sempre.

Melancolia nublou seus olhos ao olhar para arquitetura tradicional; três anos se foram desde que Sasuke partira, e o tempo tinha afetado a bela construção, que caíra no desuso. Sem ao menos pensar, Sakura esperou até ninguém estar prestando atenção antes de deslizar silenciosamente ao redor da casa, para encontrar a entrada dos fundos. A razão por trás de seu desejo de entrar na casa vazia era incompreensível até para ela. Subiu pelo jardim coberto para a varanda dos fundos.

Então, com um pedaço de um fio rígido, ela conseguiu abrir a fechadura da porta dos fundos, entrando na estrutura vazia. Havia uma grossa camada de pó em tudo, mostrando que a casa permaneceu intacta desde que seus donos se foram. Por nunca ter estado dentro da velha casa antes, Sakura se viu flutuando por causa do lugar, olhando para as coisas diferentes nos quartos desertos, mas sem encostar um dedo em nada.

Ela só pôs a mão em alguns dos pertences do Sasuke quando encontrou uma velha vassoura no canto da cozinha. Pegando o objeto lentamente, ela começou a limpar a espessa camada de poeira da cozinha.

'_Para quando ele voltar,'_ Sakura disse silenciosamente para si, sabendo que ele nunca retornaria.

Foi com a vassoura que tudo começou — limpar a cozinha tornou-se rapidamente limpar a coisa inteira, e quando ela encontrou um pano velho na boca de um balde, afastou a sujeira de toda prateleira e objeto que encontrou. Quando essa tarefe foi concluída, ela lavou todas as louças e limpou todos os armários, livrando-se da comida que a muito tinha perdido a validade e classificando os produtos não perecíveis em "enlatados" ou "embalados". Depois, ela se deparou com lençóis empoeirados no armário do corredor, chegando ao ponto de lavá-los prontamente para refazer as camas.

Depois que a casa estava inteiramente limpa, Sakura arrastou-se para seu lar e jogou-se sobre sua cama, exausta. Ela tinha conseguido, tinha limpado a casa inteira. Antes de cair no sono na noite passada, percebeu que teve aquele enorme trabalho para ninguém.

.

.

Kurenai saltou de árvore em árvore, fazendo um cálculo aproximado do perímetro em volta da área que ela deixara seus dois companheiros de time deitados preguiçosamente. Honestamente, ela não podia acreditar nos dois algumas vezes — tudo bem, eles tinham completado a missão, mas isso não lhes dava o direito de voltarem para Konoha tão vagarosamente, aproveitando o tempo para cheirar as flores no meio do caminho. Às vezes eles lembravam dois adolescentes.

Repousando habilmente num resistente galho a vários metros acima do chão, Kurenai contemplou a área. Não havia nada que indicasse a remota possiblidade que eles seriam atacados por alguma coisa. Pensando melhor, ela ponderou vagamente porque tinha sequer se incomodado — as circunstâncias estavam completamente contra um ataque: o sol brilhando fortemente acima e pássaros cantando alegremente. Duas borboletas tinham até voado por ela enquanto procurava por um inimigo que claramente não existia.

Aquilo era ridículo; eles deveriam ter simplesmente continuado o caminho de volta a Konoha, com ou sem o vício do Assuma em nicotina.

Inalando profundamente a fim de deixar escapar um pesado suspiro, Kurenai aspirou as fragrâncias que pairavam no ar. Havia um cheiro forte de flores silvestres, misturado com um cheiro fresco de grama verde, contendo o cheiro das folhas novas das árvores. Ela parou no meio do suspiro para simplesmente sorrir; como ela gostava da primavera — mas, ao contrário dos seus dois companheiros de time, ela estava disposta a ignorar a estação até que a missão estivesse oficialmente terminada.

Prestes a saltar no ar novamente, ela parou brevemente... ainda estavam descansando, e não havia tempo de sobra — realmente não tinha porque continuar escoltando o local, então ela deveria fazer também o que Kakashi dissera: relaxar. Se tivessem feito dela a líder do time, isso nunca teria acontecido. Passando os orbes vermelhos pela área mais uma vez para ter certeza que não corriam nenhum perigo — embora já fosse óbvio que não—, sentou-se sobre o ramo, as pernas balançando. Ela deixou-se ceder aos próprios caprichos por causa da pausa que fizeram, embora ela nunca se perdoaria se Asuma e Kakashi descobrissem.

Concentrando o chackra em seu nariz como seu pupilo Kiba, seu olfato apurou-se, e ela deixou o delicado aroma passar sobre ela como um perfume. Era o cheiro da primavera, e ela ficou maravilhada pela forma aguçada com que podia diferenciar os cheiros. Ela ainda era capaz de definir o nome de alguns indivíduos baseando-se nas fragrâncias que sentia e, provavelmente, seria capaz de nomear mais se ela soubesse o nome das flores.

A brisa gélida mudou ligeiramente de direção e uma nova leva de fragrâncias passou por Kurenai — o cheiro das folhas novas das árvores, um toque de terra úmida, e vagamente, o aroma inconfundível da uma árvore de flores de cerejeira. Lentamente, um novo odor passou pelo caminho do seu nariz aguçado — um cheiro desagradável, parecido com metal. Foi tão nítido em relação aos outros aromas que ela perguntou-se porque não tinha notado antes. Franziu as sobrancelhas profundamente, estreitando os olhos vermelhos. Ela conhecia aquele cheiro muito bem. Era cheiro de sangue.

.

.

A noite de Sakura após a conversa com Tsunade fora preenchida com pesadelos da Floresta da Morte durante o Exame Chunnin. O dia seguinte, felizmente, passara sem nenhuma intercorrência, permitindo que seu cansaço não interferisse em nenhum trabalho mais sério em que fosse necessitada. Dos pacientes daquele dia, Sakura teve apenas que curar o joelho ralado de um garotinho, tratar de um tornozelo torcido e ajudar uma velha senhora que caíra e quebrara o quadril. Enquanto Sakura marchava do hospital para sua casa, ela mal se sentia cansada. Seu chackra sequer tinha chegado perto de ficar baixo, e ela então compreendeu os sentimentos do Naruto ao receber uma missão 'fraca'.

O céu nem ao menos estava escuro quando ela deixara o hospital — Tsunade a mandara para casa mais cedo novamente, para que descansasse, já que esperavam o retorno de um grupo de jounnins de noite. Ela queria sua aprendiz disponível caso houvesse alguma notícia desagradável quando eles voltassem. Sakura ponderou retornar para a casa do Sasuke, mas decidiu não o fazer. A casa estava limpa; não havia nada para ela fazer lá.

Arrastando os pés, Sakura vagueou até a casa, em sua maioria no piloto automático; como não tinha nada a ser feito, não havia nada para impedir a Sakura do exterior de se juntar com a Sakura Inner, do seu interior, no canto depressivo. Era lá que estava agora, nos recessos mais profundos da sua mente, desesperada pela falta que sentia do Sasuke.

- Sakura?

Sakura olhou para cima com um sorriso na face, pronta para induzir quem quer que fosse cumprimentá-la a pensar que ela não estava tão miserável quanto sentia, mas sua expressão rapidamente murchou quando viu quem a chamava. Era Ino, do lado de fora da floricultura, retirando as flores que ficavam em exibição no exterior da loja.

- O que quer, Ino? - Ela perguntou duramente, sem humor para discussões.

Ino sorriu de canto.

- Desculpe, testa de marquise, eu não sabia que não tinha permissão para perguntar o que está te deixando para baixo.

Sakura suspirou e massageou a têmpora, uma leve dor de cabeça começando.

- Não é nada... nada que eu espero que você se lembre, de qualquer maneira.

Ino repousou as mãos no quadril e franziu a testa levemente.

- Se importa em contar?

- Na verdade, sim. - Foi a resposta brusca de Sakura antes de voltar a caminhar.

- Aposto que tem algo relacionado ao fato de você estar vestindo preto hoje - comentou Ino de forma pejorativa assim que Sakura cruzou em sua frente. - Quem morreu?

Sakura parou abruptamente, seu pé de repente se recusando a sair do lugar. Várias pétalas rosa balançaram na frente de seus olhos, escondendo as lágrimas que se formavam enquanto sua cabeça pendeu tristemente.

- Ninguém morreu - Sakura sussurrou, recusando olhar na direção de Ino. - Só me deixe em paz hoje, por favor.

Parando habilmente na frente dela com os braços esticados para frente, Ino bloqueou o caminho de Sakura quando esta deu um passo à frente.

- Conte-me, Sakura.

Mais uma vez, assim como o tom de Tsunade, era uma ordem, não um pedido, o que não dava brechas para discussão.

Exalando levemente, Sakura respondeu calmamente:

- Amanhã completam três anos que Sasuke-kun deixou Konoha.

Ino, cujos braços continuavam no ar, deixou os braços caírem lentamente para o lado do corpo, olhando preocupada para a garota que um dia chamou de melhor amiga.

- O que significa que Orochimaru terá permissão de tomar o… corpo do Sasuke-kun, - Sakura continuou, sem que alguém pedisse para fazê-lo, - o corpo dele não mais o pertencerá, mesmo que ainda tenha alma… será como se ele estivesse morto.

Uma lágrima escorreu por seu nariz até cair tranquilamente no chão. Abraçou a si mesma com os braços, cobertos com o pano preto da blusa, tentando deixar a escuridão englobá-la — fazê-la desaparecer.

- Preciso ir para casa, Ino - ela disse tremulamente. - Preciso das minhas forças recuperadas para amanhã, tudo bem?

Ino não mexeu um músculo para deter Sakura quando ela passou, mas a seguiu com o olhar, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, se é que houvesse algo para ser feito. Rápida e silenciosamente, Sakura correu pela rua até sua casa, passando pela cozinha ao subir as escadas para seu quarto, sem que sua mãe a notasse. Ino provavelmente causaria muitos problemas agora que Sakura tinha revelado o motivo de seu luto, mas Sakura simplesmente não se importava.

Pegou cautelosamente o porta retrato octogonal que continha a foto do time sete. Era a única foto que ela tinha dele, a única lembrança de felicidade no passado. Ela abraçou a foto perto de seu coração, e deitou-se na cama, deixando as lágrimas correrem livre e silenciosamente.

.

.

Sangue. Kurenai rapidamente pulou em seus pés e correu pelo terreno, seguindo o cheiro o mais rápido que conseguia antes do vento mudar de direção. Ela abdicou do chackra que tinha concentrado em seu nariz assim que o cheiro tornou-se esmagador — mesmo agora sem seus sentidos apurados, ela podia sentir a distância o odor no ar e, de repente, uma pequena e fina trilha de sangue pôde ser visto no chão da floresta.

Saltando de galho em galho, seguiu o rastro, notando como seguia rigidamente uma direção, com se algo tivesse arrastado o ser machucado. A trilha terminou, então, numa poça de sangue. Kurenai saltou para o chão, tocando o líquido vermelho para analisar. Estava grudento e parcialmente seco; o que quer que tenha estado lá passara pelo local apenas algumas horas antes.

O rastro de sangue continuou floresta adentro, dessa vez, entretanto, o sangue salpicava em linhas oscilantes. O que estava sangrando tinha ou escapado ou sido deixado para morrer, mas independente da situação, continuado a lutar por sua vida.

Apesar da perda considerável de sangue e de não saber por quanto tempo o líquido estivera lá, havia uma pequena chance do que quer que fosse, ou quem quer que fosse, estar vivo em algum lugar. Claro que poderia ser sangue de um animal machucado, mas era melhor ter certeza — poderia salvar a vida de alguém.

Kurenai seguiu rapidamente a trilha de sangue; estava mais fina que antes, como se uma parte do sangramento tivesse parado, e o sangue apenas se acumulava nos locais que a coisa tinha parado para descansar. Kurenai pulou por uma raiz de árvore, evitando um ramo e quase caindo, a floresta acabando abruptamente diante dela para dar lugar a uma clareira.

A trilha seguiu pela clareira e desapareceu entre as gramíneas. Kurenai procurou pelo lugar por qualquer coisa que parecesse perigosa ou assustada a primeira vista. Uma cerejeira larga e adulta encontrava-se no meio do local, sobre uma pequena colina — deveria ser daquela árvore o cheiro que sentira antes do odor de sangue.

Vendo que não havia perigo imediato, Kurenai continuou sua perseguição, ignorando as gramíneas, mantendo os olhos no sangue. A coisa, apesar das graves lesões que sofrera, conseguira transportar-se colina acima. Kurenai marchou pela lateral da colina, e viu o rastro de sangue desaparecer ao redor da árvore, onde provavelmente continuava a descer pelo outro lado.

Caminhou lentamente até a árvore, levando uma mão ao tronco espesso, sentindo a casca em sua pele enquanto fazia o contorno do tronco. Analisando o tronco velho, ela pulou de surpresa — a trilha de sangue tinha terminado, revelando uma figura amassada recostada na base do tronco. Kurenai pôs a mão sobre o seu coração acelerado — não esperava de fato encontrar algo ali.

Pondo de lado seu medo, ela rapidamente ajoelhou-se perto da figura. Um garoto — não, um jovem — no meio da adolescência, encontrava-se esparramado na base da árvore. Seu cabelo preto emaranhava-se com sangue, assim como as roupas que vestia. O queixo dele descansava em seu peito, o longo cabelo cobrindo-lhe a face. O braço esquerdo estava quebrado e curvado em um ângulo grotesco; ambos os braços estavam cobertos com inúmeros cortes e queimaduras; sua roupa fora rasgada em pedaços. Algumas das flores da árvore tinham caído e repousado sobre a forma inconsciente, criando uma poética e excêntrica sobreposição. Kurenai sentiu pena — ele era tão jovem para morrer tão cedo.

Um pequeno movimento captou sua atenção assim que ela preparava-se para voltar, tristonha pelo que viu — pensou ter visto o peito do jovem subir e descer levemente, como se respirasse fracamente. Talvez fosse apenas a vento tremulando a roupa, entretanto, Kurenai estendeu a mão a fim de procurar pulso no pescoço dele. Para sua surpresa e preocupação, ela encontrou, batendo com fraqueza contra os dedos dela — era um milagre ele estar vivo.

Levando uma mão a própria orelha, ela ligou o rádio de emergência, ajustando a frequência com rapidez.

- Asuma, Kakashi... há algo que vocês deveriam ver.

- Entendi, o que foi? – soou a voz de Asuma.

- Apenas venha! – Kurenai respondeu frustrada. – Estou a noroeste de sua posição a cerca de um quilômetro. Procure por mim na base de uma árvore de cerejeira florida.

- Logo estaremos aí – soou a voz de Kakashi, sem o tom de preguiça.

Afastando o rádio, Kurenai virou e levantou o braço direto do garoto. Suas habilidades de cura eram básicas, mas pelo menos ela poderia melhorar as feridas nos braços e nas pernas enquanto ela esperava. Se eles não chegassem rapidamente, ela poderia por o braço dele numa tipóia. Tirou uma pequena pomada da bolsa presa em seu quadril, e junto com a água da garrafa, começou a limpar e enfaixar as feridas. Desejou que Kakashi e Asuma apressassem-se — novamente, era quase um milagre que o jovem estivesse vivo depois de arrastar-se pela floresta. Porém, milagre ou não, se ela não o ajudasse logo, ele morreria mesmo assim.

Ouviu um ruído atrás de si e Kakashi e Assuma apareceram ao lado do garoto, abaixando-se para examiná-lo.

- Estou feliz que vieram – ela disse, virando-se para eles. – Ele ainda está vivo. Asuma, você tem um treinamento básico em medicina. Ajude-me a por o braço dele no lugar.

Assume assentiu atônito, pegando o braço do garoto gentilmente. Ele segurou as duas partes do braço em suas mãos antes de falar:

- Ele pode não ter mais esperanças, a não ser que... se vermos uma reação nele ao fixarmos o braço, há uma chance que ele posso viver, caso contrário, significa que ele é um homem morto.

Kurenai assentiu, preparando uma longa atadura. Kakashi encontrou um galho para usar como tala. Assuma virou o braço quebrado em suas mãos, juntando as duas partes — Kakashi e Kurenai assistiram o menino, ansiosos, esperando por uma reação, e ambos respiraram de alívio quando um gemido de dor veio da figura inconsciente. Sua cabeça rolou levemente para o lado, recostando em seu ombro direito, uma flor de cerejeira caiu sobre sua testa. Kurenai assustou-se com o estado do rosto dele.

Um longo corte percorria por seus olhos, e o sangue da ferida escorrera por sua face e secara. Havia queimaduras e cortes em sua testa e bochechas, e pareciam sujos e doloridos. O tecido da sua camisa, destruída, deslocou-se com seu movimento, revelando um marca negra em seu pescoço. Os olhos de Kurenai arregalaram-se assim que a identidade do garoto tornou-se aparente para ela. Ela abriu sua boca para falar, mas Kakashi fora mais rápido.

- Meu Deus! – ele murmurou em choque. – É Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Era uma da madrugada quando a mãe da Sakura a acordou às pressas. Ainda grogue, sentou-se, murmurando uma pergunta incoerente enquanto estremecia pela dor nas costas. A posição desconfortável em que tinha adormecido resultara em músculos duros e doloridos. Evidentemente, seus dedos também endureceram, teve dificuldades para tirar o porta retrato (que ainda estava entre seus braços) do aperto das mãos. Quando colocou a foto de lado, encarou sua mãe, que esperava paciente e preocupada.

- Qual o problema? – ela perguntou, esfregando os olhos para espantar o sono.

- É do hospital – sua mãe respondeu séria. – Deram ordens específicas para levá-la para lá. Pelo visto, um caso de emergência acabou de aparecer, e Tsunade-sama requer sua assistência.

Em instantes, Sakura estava acordada e correndo escada abaixo de três em três degraus. Sua mãe gritava algo para ela do topo da escada enquanto Sakura colocava sua jaqueta preta.

- Eles disseram que não ligariam se Tsunade não tivesse pedido especificamente...

Sua mãe foi interrompida abruptamente com a batida da porta. Sakura não parou sua corrida quando assinalou para os ninjas médico a seguirem. Enquanto corria apressadamente pelas ruas, o chefe do esquadrão alcançou-a.

- Qual a situação? – Sakura perguntou, não querendo perder tempo com nenhuma explicação.

Se era uma emergência a ponto de acordarem-na a noite assim, ela não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder tempo. Ela tinha sido chamada daquele modo duas vezes nos últimos três anos, e ela sabia que precisava estar pronta no mesmo segundo em que a chamassem. Tinha aprendido isso antes de se tornar a pupila da Quinta Hokage — tinha que estar habilitada a sacrificar seu bem estar para o bem do próximo.

- Não sabemos – o médico replicou incerto. – Fomos mandados aqui apenas para buscá-la, não estamos a par dos atuais eventos. Eu acredito que tenha algo a ver com o time de jounnins que chegou há alguns minutos atrás.

- Que jounnins? – Sakura indagou.

Eles começaram a correr pela entrada do hospital — cada paciente era diferente um do outro e ela tinha que ajustar seu fluxo chackra de acordo com essa condição.

- Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai e Hatake Kakashi – respondeu o médico. Enquanto Sakura corria pelas escadas, ignorando o lento elevador, ele acrescentou: - Segundo andar, quarto duzentos e vinte e um!

Sakura passou praticamente voando pelas escadas e pelo corredor, correndo ruidosamente ao quarto designado. Abriu as portas com violência, e a visão que teve foi preocupante: não apenas Tsunade estava curvada sobre o paciente, concentradíssima, mas Shizune e outro ninja médico avançado estavam trabalhando no enfermo também. Assim que Sakura entrou, Shizune a olhou.

- Sakura, ajude-me a curar as feridas nas pernas dele - ela disse agressiva e rapidamente.

Tsunade estava muito concentrada, e Sakura percebeu que ela não deveria ser interrompida.

Ela correu para o lado de Shizune e começou a remover as ataduras improvisadas que foram aplicadas, ofegando com a visão. Viu cortes profundos, e perigosas queimaduras por toda extensão da perna esquerda, e bisbilhotando o trabalho que Shizune fazia, a outra perna parecia estar na mesma condição. Sem mais, Sakura começou a produzir chackra em suas mãos, guiando e controlando-o, com uma ligeira modificação ao adicionar sua própria técnica. Os cortes e queimaduras eram fáceis de curar, mas o paciente parecia à beira da morte.

Analisou a cabeça e o torso da figura por um breve momento, vendo quão severo o resto dos machucados eram. O outro ninja médico reparava o braço quebrado, enquanto Tsunade mantinha as duas mãos sobre a cabeça do paciente. As mangas cumpridas penduradas, impossibilitando Sakura de ver o rosto. Voltando atenção a sua tarefa, focou-se em restaurar as feridas. O relance rápido ainda revelou uma bolsa de sangue perto da cabeceira da cama, mandando o líquido vermelho para as veias do paciente. Sakura sabia que se fechasse as feridas, o paciente perderia menos sangue.

Moveu lentamente as mãos pela perna, curando cada ferida com cuidado, certificando-se de não deixar uma única cicatriz no corpo dele. Quando ela alcançou o joelho, o outro médico, que tinha acabado de remendar o braço quebrado, assumiu o local. Sakura puxou o ar antes de ir para o braço recém-reposto, livrando-se dos cortes e queimaduras ali também.

Horas passaram, mas para uma apreensiva Sakura, pareceram anos. Suor pingou de sua testa, mas ela manteve-se empenhada em sua tarefa. Ela sentia como se, ao curar o máximo de pessoa possível, ficar mais forte como ninja médica, talvez um dia ela criasse um método para extrair a alma de Orochimaru do corpo do Sasuke. Ela tinha que salvar aquele jovem, mesmo não sabendo quem ele era, porque cada vida salva a fortalecia, e a cada vida perdida, ela esforçar-se-ia mais da próxima vez.

O grupo trabalhou sem descanso no garoto e, finalmente, Shizune, o médico e Sakura terminaram de curar o corpo dele. Apenas a Hokage permaneceu, seu chackra focado na cabeça no rapaz.

Sakura saiu de perto, sabendo que não havia mais nada a fazer para ajudar. Jogando água gelada em seu rosto, ela sabia que apenas Tsunade era capaz de curar quaisquer que fossem os machucados sobrando. Shizune aproximou-se, parando ao lado de Sakura, assistindo as duas ao trabalho da Hokage.

- O que aconteceu? – Sakura perguntou, secando o rosto com uma toalha de papel.

- Não tenho certeza, – Shizune murmurou, - mas o time do Asuma chegou com ele nesse estado terrível... Praticamente morto. Aparentemente eles o encontraram na volta da missão.

Sakura assentiu atônita e desejou melhoras para quem quer que fosse o garoto.

- Venha – Shizune disse, acenando para Sakura a seguir. – Não devemos incomodar a Tsunade-sama. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer, então é melhor deixá-la em paz.

Sakura meneou a cabeça silenciosamente, seguindo a jovem assistente da Hokage para fora do pequeno cômodo, sentindo-se completamente exausta.

**.**

**CONTINUA...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>nt: Prontinho!**

**O que acharam? Nesse capítulo temos um Sasuke bem debilitado... como será a reação da Sakura ao descobrir que é ele realmente lá? E a reação do Sasuke quando acordar?**  
><strong>Bem, para saber é só não perder os próximos capítulos :B<strong>

**Agradecimento especial:** _Sophie-Hatake , Strikis, bells, 0.0' Kahli hime, Rane Guedes, susannn, Dany Gameover, Mokoninha, Otowa Nekozawa, Laurinha, lady vampie, Nick Granger Potter, Danielle, samii wz, Bia, Tsukyomiuchihasama, StrawK e Manuh._

**Amores, não se esqueçam de mandar **reviews,** heim, e colocar a fic nos **favoritos e alertas**!**

**Até a próxima.**

**xoxo**

**Ledger m.**


	3. Uma Oferta

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto; _Fanfic _pertence à _autora_. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Estava quase na hora, Orochimaru usaria seu corpo como recipiente. Ele odiava ser usado... ele recusava-se ser usado. Com esse pensamento, ele pegou a kunai e cravou a lamina em seus olhos_._

**Autora:** ObsidianSickle.

**Tradutoras: **Ledger m., o.o' Khali Hime e J. Proudmoore

**Classificação: **T**- Gênero:**Romance**- Casal:**Sasuke/Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**Blind**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por J. Proudmoore_

_Betado por Bella21_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo três**

Não era tarde, da manhã seguinte, quando Sakura abriu as portas para entrar no hospital, sentindo-se ainda esgotada da outra noite. Exausta, ela arrastou seus pés através da entrada, não querendo, de fato, trabalhar aquele dia.

- Bom dia, Sakura-san. - Shizune cumprimentou enquanto ela se aproximava da garota de cabelos róseos. – Tsunade está esperando sua presença no consultório médico lá em cima.

- Ohayo. – Sakura bocejou, a falta de sono não colaborando para livrá-la da exaustão.

- Eu espero que você tenha dormido bem. – Shizune disse, conduzindo Sakura ao longo do corredor, agarrando uma prancheta e um maço de papéis próximos a ela. – Eu não consigo imaginar que você teve um momento fácil depois de ontem à noite. Estou impressionada que você tenha conseguido se manter tão calma durante o procedimento.

Seguindo Shizune enquanto elas adentravam o elevador, Sakura estava muito cansada para sequer perguntar sobre o que a assistente da Hokage estava falando. As palavras por si só faziam sentido, mas ela não conseguia ver como se aplicavam ao seu caso. A rosada tinha visto ninjas em condições piores do que o jovem homem na noite passada – ela tinha visto ninjas morrerem enquanto continuava a trabalhar neles, lutando para mantê-los vivos mesmo que soubesse que isso era inútil. Tsunade sempre tinha dito que ela devia reconhecer quando desistir, mas Sakura não conseguia suportar a ideia de abandoná-los. Deixando aquilo de lado, não era preciso dizer que não era enjoada em volta de sangue ou feridas, e ela se perguntou por que Shizune estava tão orgulhosa dela repentinamente.

- Eu sei que se tivesse sido eu em seu lugar, eu não estaria apta a lidar com isso. - a dita assistente continuou enquanto o elevador ribombava lentamente para cima. – De qualquer modo, Tsunade-sama está preenchendo a papelada no consultório no final do corredor. Por favor, acompanhe-me.

Sakura, que abrira a boca para questionar Shizune sobre o que estava acontecendo, fechou-a enquanto as portas do elevador se abriam e lhe era requerido que equiparasse os animados passos da jovem mulher enquanto ambas marchavam até o final do corredor de linóleo.

.

.

.

Compreensivelmente, Sasuke acordou em trevas, mesmo sabendo que ele não acordaria com algo além disso, ainda levou algum tempo para registrar o que lhe tinha acontecido. Ele primeiro notou o entorpecente latejar em seus olhos, o que supôs ser uma melhora se comparado a dor abrasante que sentira assim que levara a kunai ao seu rosto. Seu braço esquerdo estava pinicando levemente, mas não estava mais doendo. Vagamente, ele tentou se lembrar do que acontecera e onde estava.

Ele recordou-se da dor claramente – estava incerto do quanto havia sido torturado, mas sabia que tinha sido posto sob algum método por alguns jutsus estranhos, que ele não conhecia. O que quer que tenha sido, ele sentia-se com sorte por ter sobrevivido, já que tinha doído tanto. Depois disso, conseguia vagamente lembrar estar sendo meio carregado, meio arrastado até a floresta e ser deixado lá para morrer. As memórias depois daquilo estavam um pouco nebulosas, mas ele recordava-se da árvore de cerejeira – o cheiro era tão forte, parecendo o paraíso em meio a toda agonia que ele sentira e, deitado sob o tronco, preparou-se para morrer. Para a sua completa surpresa, ele se encontrava vivo, descansando em um lugar estranho e não tendo nenhuma recordação de como chegou ali ou porque ele tinha sido resgatado.

O aroma pungente no ar estava longe de ser agradável, mas era o suficiente para ele perceber que estava, provavelmente, em um hospital, ou algum outro estabelecimento médico, o que contaria para a repentina desaparição de seus ferimentos. Mas, enquanto a informação era útil em um modo, ela ainda não o ajudava a entender onde a facilidade médica era, ou até mesmo em que país estava.

Sasuke sentou-se lentamente, tentando juntar informações sobre o que ele conhecia nas proximidades, quando descobriu que seu pulso direito estava algemado a cama do hospital. Ele franziu o cenho – isso significava que onde quer que estivesse, tinha sido feito refém por pessoas que sabiam que ele era um criminoso procurado. Havia um número de pessoas que poderiam tê-lo capturado; esforçou-se para restringir suas opções tentando lembrar-se onde a base estivera localizada, e quão longe eles provavelmente o arrastaram, mas sua memória estava em branco. Ele rosnou, recordando a ordem de Orochimaru para ter as informações importantes apagadas de sua mente. Aparentemente, a localização da base tinha sido parte da dita informação importante – ele supôs que isso era óbvio, mas frustrava o fato de que não pudesse se lembrar.

Ele sabia, vagamente, que era em alguma região do País do Fogo, e era provável que tenha sido despejado em algum lugar por lá. Além disso, julgando pelo fato de que estava preso, não importava como, era seguro assumir que ele estava em Konoha. Deitando-se novamente na cama que ele tinha sido colocado, resmungou sombriamente em sua cabeça – o Vilarejo Escondido da Folha era o último lugar que ele esperava terminar, e isso era um grande inconveniente, considerando que, mesmo que conseguisse escapar do hospital em suas condições, provavelmente não conseguiria sair da vila.

Sasuke escutou cuidadosamente – teria que esperar até que alguém viesse checá-lo antes dele conseguir algumas respostas. Deitou quietamente, sabendo que sua expressão deveria parecer ameaçadora, mas havia pouco que ele pudesse fazer sobe a sua situação – a única coisa que poderia fazer era esperar.

.

.

.

Sakura e Shizune abriram as portas que davam para o pequeno cômodo onde Tsunade as estava esperando pacientemente. O local em questão era uma pequena sala, onde a equipe médica passava o tempo em seus intervalos – Sakura havia estado lá algumas vezes, porque normalmente ela estava ocupada demais para descansar. Quando elas entraram Tsunade poderia ser vista sentada em um sofá, curvada sobre alguns papéis que ela tinha espalhado na mesa de café.

- Ah, Sakura. - Tsunade olhou por cima do formulário que estava preenchendo, bebericando o sake enquanto isso.

Tsunade indicou que Sakura deveria sentar-se, enquanto Shizune continuou em pé, atentamente, próxima a porta. Tentando não bocejar. Sakura foi e sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá em frente à Tsunade, pronunciando um rápido "bom dia".

- Você deve estar exausta. - Tsunade comentou, olhando a aparência desgrenhada de Sakura. Suas roupas pretas podem tê-la feito parecer levemente mais estável, mas elas também acentuavam a fadiga de Sakura. – Eu esperava que você se recusasse a ir embora ontem à noite, ou ao menos tivesse aparecido logo que amanheceu.

Sakura levantou uma cansada sobrancelha e inquiriu: - Tsunade-sama, por que diabos eu iria querer ficar aqui a noite inteira?

Tsunade olhou para ela atônita: - Eu pensei que você estivesse preocupada com ele...

- Com o paciente de ontem à noite? – Sakura perguntou intrigada, perscrutando sua mentora. - Há alguma razão, em particular, do por que eu deveria estar preocupada com ele?

Tsunade e Shizune olharam uma para a outra, antes de voltarem-se novamente para Sakura. – Você não reconheceu quem nós estávamos tratando ontem? – Tsunade soava surpresa.

Uma pequena semente de preocupação brotou em sua mente obscura e cansada, onde Inner-Sakura estava quase dormindo. Tinha sido alguém que ela conhecia? E se fosse o seu pai? Ou seu irmão mais velho, e ela não percebera? A atenção começou a retornar enquanto dava sua resposta.

- Não... as mangas de seu casaco bloquearam minha vista do rosto dele. – Ela disse, uma carranca formando-se em sua testa cansada.

Tsunade largou sua caneta e removeu sua franja dos olhos, procedendo então em juntar as pontas dos dedos de maneira pensativa. – Então, esse tempo todo, você não sabia quem? Não é de se questionar porque você foi embora e conseguiu dormir! Oh bem, provavelmente foi melhor você não saber... de outro modo, você não teria conseguido descansar.

Sakura mordeu o lábio nervosamente, sua sonolência rapidamente desvanecendo: – Você vai me dizer quem estava inconsciente e morrendo ontem à noite?

Um suspiro profundo. – Talvez seja melhor você se sentar. –... Tsunade começou a dizer.

- Eu já estou sentada. – Sakura interrompeu.

- Oh, certo... bem... – a Hokage bebericou seu sake. - Isto talvez venha como um choque para você, Sakura, mas o jovem que nós estávamos trabalhando tanto para manter vivo ontem... era o Sasuke.

Sakura levantou-se repentinamente, seus olhos arregalados e sua garganta seca. Qualquer torpor que restara, instantaneamente, havia evaporado. – Era?

- _É!_ – Tsunade corrigiu apressadamente assim que viu o olhar horrorizado de Sakura. – Céus, Sakura, nós não nos esforçamos tanto para deixá-lo m– Shizune!

Sakura tinha arrancado em direção a porta, mas quando a quinta Hokage chamou sua assistente, Shizune parou em frente à garota e bloqueou seu caminho. Sakura parou derrapando e lançou um olhar raivoso para Shizune, então virou-se e mandou outro para Tsunade.

- Deixe-me passar. – ela rosnou através de dentes cerrados, sua voz feroz e seus punhos fechados. – Deixe-me ver o Sasuke-kun!

- Sente-se, Sakura. – Tsunade ordenou bruscamente.

- Não.

- Sakura! – A voz de Tsunade era séria, um tom de aviso conciliado nos extremos de sua entonação.

Relutante, e completamente contra sua vontade, Sakura marchou de volta para o sofá e largou-se nele, olhando sua mestra furiosamente. – Por que eu não posso vê-lo? – Ela questionou impaciente.

- Oh, você pode. - Tsunade replicou pacientemente, entrelaçando seus dedos uns aos outros e descansando-os preguiçosamente atrás da cabeça. - É só que há algumas coisas importantes que eu preciso discutir com você primeiro.

- Como o que? – Sakura questionou. Ela sabia que deveria estar mostrando mais respeito pela sannin, mas Inner Sakura tinha se saído melhor do que ela e estava agora em um longo discurso, empurrando sua outra Sakura para o lado.

- Sakura, primeiro você tem que perceber que o Sasuke deitado naquela cama, no segundo andar, pode não ser o Sasuke que você conhecia quando genin. - Tsunade replicou com admirável paciência. – Ele pode muito bem ser Orochimaru, apesar de que os primeiros testes que fizemos, quando ele estava inconsciente, parecem sugerir outra coisa. Somado que, Orochimaru teria, muito provavelmente, feito uma tentativa de fuga até então. Mas você ainda deve ser cautelosa.

"A segunda coisa que você deve estar avisada é que Sasuke precisa ser interrogado antes que nós comecemos a tratá-lo como um paciente regular neste hospital, onde são permitidos visitantes, flores, e coisas do tipo.

A terceira é que Sasuke sofreu um grande ferimento facial, o que eu espero que você não tenha conseguido ver de seu ângulo."

Sakura estava repentinamente ansiosa. – Ferimento facial?

- Eu consegui limpar a maior parte, e não deveriam restar cicatrizes do incidente, no entanto... – Tsunade desentrelaçou seus dedos de trás de sua cabeça e descansou-os em seus joelhos, inclinando-se e encarando Sakura direto nos olhos. – Sakura... Sasuke está cego.

Houve uma pausa longa, silenciosa. Os dedos de Sakura formigaram, levemente trêmulos, e então seus braços começaram a chacoalhar. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – Não há nada que você possa fazer para curá-lo?

Tsunade mexeu sua cabeça lentamente, de um lado para outro, desculpando-se de maneira melancólica. - Nada com minhas habilidades de cura. Eu queria poder ajudá-lo, mas não há mais nada que eu possa fazer.

- Quão ruim é a situação?

- Os olhos por si só curarão perfeitamente, entretanto a visão talvez nunca retorne. – Foi a resposta austera de sua mentora.

- _Talvez_ nunca voltem, - Sakura ecoou fracamente. – quais são as chances dele?

- Nós estamos falando de menos de 4%. - Tsunade respondeu. – E a probabilidade de ele usar o Sharingan novamente é ainda menor.

Sakura ficou em silêncio, encarando suas mãos que descansavam em seu colo. O que acontecera com Sasuke? Quem fizera isso com ele? Como poderia alguém tão habilidoso quanto ele ficar cego? A tristeza espalhou-se pela garota enquanto ela o compreendia, tanto que doía pensar no sofrimento que ele deve ter passado, a frustração de perder sua visão.

- E por último, há a situação de ele ser um criminoso procurado classe-S, Sakura. - Tsunade continuou. – Não importa o quanto você se preocupe, ele traiu Konoha e deve pagar por seus crimes.

Sakura olhou-a rispidamente: - Tsunade-sama, ele deve ser punido? Perder a visão – e o Sharingan juntamente – não é punição o suficiente?

Tsunade juntou a ponta dos dedos novamente e fechou os olhos: - Há algo que eu posso fazer. Se eu mandá-lo para a nossa prisão, ele seria, provavelmente, escolhido e morto por sua desvantagem. Mas se ele cooperar com a interrogação, eu talvez esteja apta a diminuir sua sentença – e dependendo quão prestativo ele for, eu esteja apta a livrá-lo dela completamente.

- Isso é bom. – Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso para si mesma.

- Sasuke também precisa se ajustar ao seu estado atual, - Tsunade disse, virando-se e olhando para a janela. – no caso dele se recusar a cooperar e precisar cumprir sua punição.

- Isso quer dizer...? – Sakura perguntou, franzindo levemente.

- Nós estamos falando de reabilitação. - Tsunade respondeu. – Eu irei longe para ajudar Sasuke para que então, talvez, possamos nos livrar de Orochimaru de vez. Talvez eu esteja dedicando muito tempo para ajudá-lo, mas eu acho que essa é a melhor ação a se tomar. Entretanto, será difícil, para mim, encontrar um ninja médico que se disponibilizará a ajudá-lo. Não há um jeito de lidar com isso de forma simples.

- Há alguma razão em particular para você estar falando sobre isso comigo? – Sakura perguntou cansada, querendo visitar Sasuke.

- Sim. Há duas razões: primeiro, eu quero que entenda toda a situação para você não dar uma de Naruto e entrar em minha sala, batendo os punhos em minha mesa, e exigindo o porquê de Sasuke estar sendo tratado desse jeito. - Tsunade explicou, olhando sua aluna passivamente. – Segundo, eu quero que você seja aquela a interrogá-lo.

Sakura olhou sua mentora de maneira horrorizada: - O que? Por que eu?

- Não se preocupe, não haverá tortura na interrogação, ele já sofreu o suficiente. – Tsunade replicou, acenando com desdém, antes que Sakura surtasse. – O que eu esperava era um estado de interrogação mental, onde você descobrirá o que aconteceu com ele, depois ele será submetido a uma interrogação mais profunda por outra pessoa. Mas no momento, você conhece Sasuke melhor do que ninguém nessa vila, e enquanto você não o tem visto em um longo tempo, talvez haja aspectos, objetivos e prioridades que não mudaram com o tempo. Você pode usá-los contra ele. Além disso, ele talvez ainda não tenha percebido onde está – se ele souber, confirme suas suspeitas. Se ele não souber, você será a melhor escolha para encobri-lo.

- Eu não entendo, Sasuke me conhece. - Sakura respondeu. – Ele não notará quem está falando com ele?

- Não, ele não deveria. - Tsunade replicou. – Ele já escutou a mim e a Shizune antes, e ele provavelmente nos reconheceria, entretanto você não tem falado com ele em anos. Sua voz não é mais aquela de uma adolescente, mas a de uma jovem mulher. Apenas dê o seu melhor, mas no caso de você não conseguir nenhuma cooperação por parte dele, eu trarei Morino Ibiki, ou algum ANBU, para tomar conta.

Sakura fechou os olhos. Ela não gostava da ideia de enganar Sasuke, mas ela também lembrava claramente do estressante exame chuunin que Morino Ibiki fizera os genins passar – ela tivera que sobreviver a ele duas vezes, já que fizera o exame uma segunda vez – e estava ainda menos confortável em deixá-lo interrogar Sasuke. Além disso, a garota não fazia ideia de como o ANBU iria tratá-lo. A menos que aceitasse o pedido de Tsunade, ela provavelmente também estaria proibida de ver Sasuke até que ele tivesse passado por todos os procedimentos de interrogação.

- Eu aceito. – Ela resignou com um profundo suspiro.

- Essa é uma boa garota. – Tsunade elogiou distraidamente, tomando um gole de seu sake, que havia sido esquecido pelos últimos minutos.

- Mas–,

Tsunade olhou-a com curiosidade, e abaixou o sake de seus lábios: – Mas...?

- Eu quero ser aquela que fará a reabilitação de Sasuke-kun.

Houve um silêncio prolongado e Sakura encarou sua mentora com uma feroz determinação, deixando-a saber que ela não aceitaria outra coisa. O silêncio foi quebrado por um pesado suspiro da Hokage.

- Não será fácil.

- Eu sei disso, - Sakura respondeu cruzando os braços desafiadoramente. – e eu. Não. Me. Importo.

Tsunade fechou os olhos antes de responder em um tom resignado. – Muito bem, então. – ela esfregou suas têmporas lentamente. – Mas ele é um criminoso e um traidor, eu não deixarei que você o chame pelo sufixo '-kun', entendido?

Sakura endureceu a mandíbula. – Leve-me para ver o Sasuke agora.

.

.

.

Fazia uma hora que Sasuke havia acordado e, finalmente, depois do que parecera uma era, alguém veio checar suas condições. A porta deslizou ruidosamente e então foi fechada com a mesma balbúrdia. Passos suaves, hesitantes se aproximaram, e ouve um pequeno guincho no chão com o arrastar de uma cadeira. A pessoa pôde ser ouvida sentando-se na cadeira e houve um leve ruído de papéis. Depois de um momento, o visitante limpou a garganta e Sasuke determinou que o dono da voz era uma mulher, mais provavelmente uma enfermeira.

- Onde eu estou? – Sasuke demandou asperamente ao seu visitante. – E porque eu estou preso?

- Eu não tenho a liberdade de lhe contar. - A mulher respondeu, sua voz soando vagamente memorável, mas ele não conseguia associar um nome a ela.

- Eu estou em Konoha, não é? – Ele replicou curtamente.

- Desculpe, mas eu não posso–, – a mulher começou novamente; sua voz era jovem, provavelmente entre o início e a metade dos vinte anos, mas isso era só um palpite.

- Não minta para mim. – ele rosnou acidamente. – Eu não sou estúpido.

Houve uma breve pausa, e então um pesado suspiro. – Você, Uchiha Sasuke, está na Vila escondida da Folha, mais conhecida como Konoha. Atualmente você está em um quarto no segundo andar de nosso hospital – um prédio, tenho certeza, com o qual você está familiarizado.

Ele soltou um pequeno 'tch' em resposta. – Eu já esperava. Solte-me e deixe-me em paz. Eu não tenho mais relações com Konoha.

A resposta que ele recebeu era firme e curta, soando completamente alienada de qualquer pessoa que ele conhecera em Konoha, fazendo-o duvidar da familiaridade que ele tinha sentido mais cedo. – Uchiha, você é um traidor de Konoha, um criminoso classe-S procurado na Terra do Fogo. Você não está em posição de demandar, e muito menos de esperar ser solto.

Frustrado, ele cerrou os punhos. – O que você quer comigo?

- Você cometeu crimes contra essa vila, e você tem que pagar por eles. Eu também fui solicitada para inquirir como você recebeu os ferimentos que tinha. – A mulher era concisa.

- Eu não tenho que lhe contar nada. – Ele respondeu friamente, virando seu rosto para longe da voz da mulher.

- Considerando que muitas pessoas – o time jounin que encontrou você, nossa melhor equipe médica, e a própria Hokage – trabalharam até tarde da noite para mantê-lo vivo, você poderia pagar pela gentileza e o trabalho árduo contando-nos como conseguiu seus ferimentos. – a voz da mulher soava descontente. – Ou, ao menos, seja grato.

- Por que eu me importaria se vocês me deixaram vivo? – ele respondeu. – Eu não pedi para que vocês o fizessem.

- Você é um vingador. – Veio a simples réplica.

Era uma resposta básica, mas as palavras fizeram com que Sasuke enrijecesse levemente, seu estômago se contraindo desagradavelmente.

- Meio difícil vingar seu clã se você estiver morto.

O descontentamento de Sasuke aprofundou-se, mas por fora ele fingiu não se importar. O conhecimento da mulher sobre ele o incomodava – como ela sabia sobre seu desejo de vingança? Ele duvidava que a maioria da vila tivesse conhecimento das circunstâncias as quais ele tinha partido, mas ele tinha certeza de que nunca encontrara essa mulher antes em sua vida.

- Por que você quer saber como eu fui ferido? – Ele perguntou suspeito.

A voz era paciente e calma, começando a tornar-se reconhecível novamente para seus ouvidos, mas ainda o nome lhe escapava, e ele não conseguia esboçar uma face. – Nós queremos saber porque queremos estar aptos a tratá-lo ainda mais. É mais fácil curar alguém quando sabemos a natureza do ferimento. Nós estamos tentando ajudá-lo.

Ele bufou em cínico divertimento. – Foi você quem disse que eu era um criminoso classe-S procurado.

- Pode até ser, mas se você cooperar, isso o beneficiará muito. – a enfermeira contou. – A Hokage está disposta a fazer um acordo com você. Nós o ajudaremos a se acostumar às suas condições e faremos tudo em nosso poder para ajudar a retornar sua força; nós também estaremos dispostos a diminuir sua sentença consideravelmente se você nos assistir.

- Que tipo de informação você quer de mim?

- Informação sobre Orochimaru e seus seguidores, principalmente; quanto mais informações você puder dar, mais leve sua sentença se tornará, e você talvez seja perdoado de seus crimes. – a jovem mulher observou. – Eu aceitaria essa generosa oferta se fosse você. Há infinitos benefícios e um pequeno preço. Recuse os termos e sua punição original será realizada – você será executado.

A voz da mulher vacilou um pouco enquanto ela lhe contava sua sentença e ele sentiu um toque de familiaridade, mesmo que ainda não reconhecesse. Ele empurrou esse pensamento para o lado conforme considerava as palavras dela; era verdade que o acordo tinha incontáveis benefícios para ele, e que o preço era pequeno. Orochimaru tinha apagado partes de sua memória, mas ele ainda conseguia se lembrar claramente de outras informações que Kabuto não deve ter considerado 'importantes'. O acordo era tentador, e isso mostrava que eles confiavam nele até certa extensão – ele baixou sua guarda levemente.

- Eu fui torturado, - ele disse finalmente, admiti-lo machucava um pouco seu orgulho. – por Orochimaru.

Houve um rápido rabisco no que ele assumiu ser uma prancheta antes que os riscos parassem. – Como?

- Eu não sei.

- Como você ficou–, - a enfermeira tropeçou em suas palavras, mas limpou a garganta. - –cego?

- Eu fui cegado por uma kunai. – Foi a resposta dele, mas ele se recusava a dizer mais sobre o assunto.

- Eu entendo. - a mulher replicou. – Obrigada. Eu informarei Tsunade-sama que você aceitou o acordo, para que possamos começar o seu tratamento.

Houve um som de raspagem no chão e o estalar de uma cadeira enquanto e mulher se levantava para sair.

- Espere, - ele chamou, e a ouviu esperar. – Em que condição está minha visão?

Houve um longo silêncio antes de a enfermeira começar a falar, sua voz séria, mas ainda atada e com uma indicação de desespero. – Eu não mentirei para você, Sasuke, – ela suspirou, usando seu primeiro nome pela primeira vez durante toda a conversa. – seus olhos curarão perfeitamente, mas a chance de sua visão retornar é menor do que 4%, e a de uso do Sharingan é ainda mais baixa.

Ele sentiu a aflição lavá-lo enquanto ouvia os suaves passos dela retrocederem. Ele já tinha imaginado, Kabuto dissera algo similar, mas não quisera acreditar nas palavras do médico covarde. Infelizmente, Kabuto estivera certo.

- Obrigado. – Ele respondeu quietamente enquanto a jovem mulher abria a porta.

Uma quieta e oscilante resposta veio até ele pouco antes da porta fechar. – Eu sinto muito.

.

.

.

Fora do cômodo, Sakura caminhou lentamente até o elevador, e quando as portas se fecharam, ela desatou a chorar.

.

.

.

**N.T.: A culpa pela demora é total e completamente minha.**

**Sinto vergonha pela minha demora. Sinto mesmo. E, sinceramente, peço desculpas.**

**Se quiserem brigar, reclamar ou criticar alguém, por favor, façam isso comigo. Nenhuma das outras tradutoras merece tal injustiça.**

**Acho que meu atraso inicial tinha uma justificativa plausível, mas tamanha demora (um mês!) não tem. Só vou dizer que aconteceu uma tragédia que virou minha vida de cabeça para baixo.**

**Só quem já perdeu um pai, um melhor amigo!, sabe da dor que estou falando.**

**Quero pedir desculpas as minhas colegas, pela minha negligência. Eu posso lhes prometer que isso não acontecerá novamente.**

**Desculpem-me, de todo o coração.**

**J. Proudmoore.**


	4. Uma Memória Inesquecível

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto; A f_anfic _pertence à _autora_. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Estava quase na hora, Orochimaru usaria seu corpo como recipiente. Ele odiava ser usado... ele recusava-se ser usado. Com esse pensamento, ele pegou a kunai e cravou a lamina em seus olhos_._

**Autora:** ObsidianSickle.

**Tradutoras: **Ledger m., o.o' Khali Hime e J. Proudmoore

**Classificação: **T**- Gênero:**Romance**- Casal:**Sasuke/Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Blind**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por K hime  
><em>

_Betado por Bella21_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo quatro<strong>

******The Unforgotten Memory******

* * *

><p>- Você fez bem, Sakura. - disse Tsunade a fim de confortar sua pupila, dando uns tapinhas em suas costas. - Ele não sabia que era você, não é mesmo?<p>

Sakura inalou o ar um tanto trêmula, seus soluços seguindo o padrão da respiração irregular. - N-não, ele não percebeu... Sinto-me terrível.

- Se isso te faz se sentir melhor, eu lhe disse para não revelar sua identidade, então você não teve escolha. - Tsunade lembrou suavemente. - Sasuke compreende a importância de seguir ordens.

Sakura assentiu silenciosamente e fungou mais algumas vezes. Shizune aproximou-se e entregou-lhe um lenço.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura-san. - disse, confortando-a. - Vamos fazer tudo que pudermos por ele.

Sakura respirou fundo e acalmou-se; mas a _Inner Sakura_ gritava: – _É isso aí, vamos fazer tudo o que pudermos!_ - dentro de sua mente. Segurando o lenço com força, Sakura levantou-se lentamente.

- Vamos voltar a vê-lo agora, certo? - perguntou, tentando obter controle sobre si mesma outra vez. - Acho que estou pronta para ir agora.

Tsunade assentiu lentamente. - Então tudo bem, vamos. Shizune, por favor, arrume essa papelada para mim e pegue meus livros de medicina, especialmente aqueles que falam sobre o olho humano e traga-os aqui.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama. - Shizune deu um breve aceno de cabeça.

- Venha, Sakura. - Tsunade chamou ao sair da sala, sua postura reta e o rosto sério.

Sakura rapidamente correu atrás da loira, enxugando os olhos com o lenço, enquanto esperavam pelo elevador. Doía ver às circunstâncias às quais Sasuke fora reduzido, e ela sabia que ele deveria estar passando por um momento incrivelmente difícil, sendo um Uchiha, cuja linhagem era ter a habilidade do Sharingan, sua força baseava-se praticamente em função de sua visão. Sakura sentiu o coração apertar, querendo ajudá-lo de qualquer maneira que pudesse.

Saíram do elevador e Sakura enfiou o lenço de Shizune no bolso, enchendo-se com plena calma. Se fosse ajudá-lo com a reabilitação, precisava ser forte, por ele, por isso não podia perder tempo chorando.

Tsunade abriu caminho para o quarto e Sakura seguiu calmamente, mantendo a cabeça erguida e os ombros eretos. Tsunade parou na porta quando chegaram em frente ao quarto de Sasuke e mirou Sakura, que lhe enviou um olhar significativo em resposta. Tsunade abriu a porta e entrou, sua pupila entrou em seguida.

Sasuke não havia se movido muito desde que Sakura o vira pela última vez, sua cabeça estava virada, de frente para uma janela que ele não podia ver e provavelmente nem sabia da sua existência. Ele parecia tão indefeso deitado na cama, as roupas em farrapos e seu cabelo ainda duro com sangue; um curativo limpo e branco estava enrolada em volta da cabeça, cobrindo seus olhos. Sakura olhou firmemente para ele e fechou os punhos com determinação.

- Minha aprendiz me disse que você concordou com os termos que te foram oferecidos. - Declarou Tsunade, as mãos nos quadris.

- Sim. - uma resposta direta. Virando a cabeça em direção ao som da voz de Tsunade: - Mas deve saber, pode haver algumas coisas que eu não possa te dizer. Antes de ser torturado e deixado para morrer, Orochimaru apagou partes da minha memória no caso de eu sobreviver.

- Entendo. - respondeu Tsunade, mas Sakura poderia jurar que a loira não acreditou nele, afinal, por que apagar a memória de alguém de quem se esperava que fosse morrer? - Vamos ver quanta memória permaneceu aí dentro, mas isso terá que esperar até você recuperar sua força.

- Hn.

- Vamos direto ao ponto, seus olhos não estão completamente curados ainda. - afirmou Tsunade sem rodeios: - Você vai ter que passar por um processo de tratamento diário com um ninja-médico habilidoso, durante esse tempo também estará trabalhando na reabilitação. Temos uma oferta de três opções do tipo de reabilitação na qual você poderá trabalhar. O ninja médico que vai tratar de você também vai ajudá-lo a se acostumar com essa escolha e, eventualmente, irá deixá-lo seguir sozinho, quando estiver mais independente.

- Quais são as opções? - Sasuke perguntou passivamente, sua expressão ilegível.

- A primeira escolha é ir selecionar, junto ao clã Inuzuka, um animal confiável, que será seu cão-guia. - Disse Tsunade pacientemente.

- Eu não gosto de animais. - Respondeu Sasuke bruscamente.

- A segunda opção seria treiná-lo com uma bengala.

- Fora de cogitação. - Sasuke virou a cabeça de modo que seu olhar fora direcionado para o teto. Sakura sabia que o conceito de usar uma bengala era impensável para um Uchiha e isso prejudicaria seu orgulho imensamente.

- Então você acaba de escolher a terceira e última opção. - Tsunade continuou, fechando os olhos. - Depois de terminar com a cura de seus olhos, o médico selecionado para você também irá ser o guia e manterá residência contigo, ensinando-lhe a como confiar em sua audição, olfato e tato, a fim de garantir-lhe sobrevivencia. Quando estiver confortável em seu próprio lar, o médico vai deixá-lo, e você poderá ficar por sua conta.

E após uma longa pausa. - Muito bem.

- Eu já atribui a tarefa à nossa médica mais qualificada para ser seu guia. Até você ser capaz de viver em seu próprio domicílio, ela irá ajudá-lo, orientá-lo e ensiná-lo. - A voz de Tsunade soou gravemente séria. - Apenas em determinadas circunstâncias você será autorizado a sair do lado dela. Ela também servirá como uma espécie de supervisor, monitorando seu comportamento. Considere isso como uma espécie de liberdade condicional, se quiser.

Outra pausa. - Quem é o médico encarregado?

Tsunade virou-se para Sakura e lhe deu um sorriso orgulhoso. - Minha aprendiz e a médica mais talentosa deste hospital, Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke endureceu visivelmente com as palavras de Tsunade, virou a cabeça novamente em direção à janela, a qual nem sequer podia ver. Sakura franziu a testa incerta; trazendo um dedo ao lábio, mordendo-o nervosamente. Sasuke provavelmente rejeitava a perspectiva de que sua supervisora seria ela.

- Eu me recuso. - Sasuke resmungou, e a Hokage franziu em vista suas palavras.

- Sakura é a mais capaz para o trabalho; além de mim, não há ninguém melhor que ela. - falou severamente: - Você já escolheu a terceira opção e eu vou manter Sakura na tarefa de ajudá-lo a se recuperar, quer goste ou não.

Nesse momento, Sakura ficou agradecida pela vontade obstinada de sua sensei. Ela sabia que se tivesse dito isso ao Sasuke, teria sido incapaz de lidar com sua recusa. Respirando profundamente, Sakura adiantou-se, cerrando o punho em determinação.

- Sasuke, não vou aceitar sua recusa. - disse ferozmente. - Eu fui designada para esta tarefa e vou ficar com ela. Você é meu paciente e a partir de agora, eu sou responsável por você.

Outra longa pausa encheu a atmosfera, com uma duração superior a qualquer outra que já tivera - se o Uchiha não havia se dado conta da presença da moça anteriormente, bom, agora já o sabia – no entanto, também não o demonstraria. Ele estava pensando sobre algo, Sakura sabia, mas não importava o que sentia sobre a situação, se recusava a desistir.

- Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, - Sasuke disse finalmente. - você continua tão irritante, Sakura.

O punho da kunoichi relaxou uma fração, tal como sua postura. Tsunade olhou para ela para ver como reagiria a sua resposta, mas ela apenas fechou os olhos e sorriu para si mesma, ela sabia que era a maneira do rapaz dizer **sim**.

- Se precisar vou lembrá-lo de quão irritante eu realmente sou. - Respondeu com altivez, mas com um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios.

O fato do rosto do Sasuke estar voltado para o outro lado às impossibilitou de contemplar a mudança em sua expressão facial, e também não puderam ver como um meio sorriso de canto começou a, ligeiramente, se formar em sua boca, numa expressão divertida.

Quando Sakura e Tsunade voltaram para o escritório no quinto andar, Shizune já havia devidamente cumprido o pedido da Hokage. Toda a papelada já havia sido apurada e uma pilha de cerca de cinco livros de medicina foi prontamente separada. Shizune esperava sentada, pacientemente, em um sofá, segurando Ton Ton no colo.

- Como foi? - Perguntou, levantando-se abruptamente, fazendo com que Ton Ton rolasse ao chão com alguns gritos indignados, mas Shizune nem sequer percebeu.

- Melhor do que esperava, embora sua resposta não fora exatamente o que estava esperando. - Tsunade respondeu, curvando-se para fazer us carinhos na cabeça de um porquinho irritado que correu até ela. - Também estou surpresa que ele esteja assim, tão disposto a consentir com as condições impostas.

- Eu lhe asseguro, Tsunade-sama, - Sakura enfatizou mais uma vez. - aquela é realmente a forma dele de mostrar que está de acordo.

Tsunade levantou-se novamente e olhou para Sakura em dúvida: - Bem, eu não poria nessas palavras.

Sakura deu de ombros levemente, um sorriso alegre no rosto. - É assim que o Sasuke é.

- Bem, ok. - Tsunade respondeu, ainda com um ar duvidoso.

- Quanto à cooperação voluntária... Eu lhe disse que sua punição por ter traído a vila era a morte. - Sakura declarou calmamente: - Ele tem um determinado objetivo que deseja alcançar e eu sei que ele se recusa a morrer antes que consiga chegar a esse objetivo. Pensei que mencionar a morte como sua punição seria a melhor maneira de convencê-lo a aceitar o acordo.

- Hm, bem, eu lhe disse para manipulá-lo de alguma forma, para fazê-lo revelar alguma informação. - Tsunade refletiu à explicação de Sakura: - É uma boa história e vamos mantê-la assim. Sua punição por trair Konoha é a morte. Isso deve funcionar por algum tempo, pelo menos. De qualquer forma, obrigada, Shizune, por trazer os livros. Sakura, você se lembra dos nossos estudos sobre as funções do olho humano?

Sakura balançou a cabeça: - Não ficamos muito tempo nisso, então não me recordo muito.

- Enquanto você espera, quero que revise as funções óticas humanas e tente recuperar o que vimos. O tratamento de Sasuke é basicamente a cura física, o que funcionaria muito melhor se você souber concentrar o chakra nos locais corretos.

Sakura andou até a pilha de livros e pegou um deles, intitulado _Os Princípios Básicos e anatomia do olho humano._

- É melhor começar agora. - Tsunade respondeu, colocando-o de volta à pilha. - Eu tenho outros assuntos para tratar nesse momento. Estarei no escritório se precisar de mim. Devo preparar alguns assuntos para que notifique a Sasuke quando estiver pronto para começar o tratamento.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu sua pupila, sentando-se no sofá em frente à Shizune. - Obrigada por me deixar fazer isso, Tsunade-sama.

- Não me agradeça. - foi a sua resposta. - Eu poderia ter te convencido a fazer de outra forma?

Sakura sorriu: - Não.

- Imaginei que não. - Tsunade sorriu largamente: - Venha Shizune, vamos ver quantas horas de papelada que você encontrou para me dar mais trabalho.

* * *

><p>Perdida em seus pensamentos, Sakura dificilmente notaria as duas mulheres e o suíno saírem da sala. Apreensão a corroendo e, obviamente, era compreensível estar nervosa. Sasuke nunca tinha particularmente gostado dela, bem, ele não parecia particularmente gostar de ninguém e ela não tinha certeza o quão disposto ele estava nessa situação toda. Ela conhecia muito bem seu orgulho obstinado e natureza independente e isso, quase certamente, entraria em conflito com o tratamento, e ele, provavelmente, recusaria sua ajuda. Claro que seria impossível trabalhar isso - ela precisava fazê-lo entender que ele não era mais independente, não importa o quanto isso fosse machucá-lo. A questão era <em>como <em>fazê-lo entender?

Sakura abriu o livro e fitou uma tabela de indicações do que cada capítulo continha, assim seria mais útil analisar as coisas que precisava saber. Virou uma página, em algum lugar perto do meio do livro, sua mente tornou-se dividida em duas, ambas as partes ainda cientes do que a outra estava fazendo. S_akura exterior_ estava lendo o livro repousado em seu colo e _alimentando-se_ de informações e _Inner Sakura_, bem, _Inner Sakura_ estava tentando bolar um plano para fazer Sasuke cooperar, e dando os detalhes para a _Sakura exterior. A i_sso ela chamava de multitarefa, era a forma como conseguiu seguir com sua vida até hoje.

Com um plano já sendo formado em mente e as informações indicadas para o caso do moço, Sakura começou a se preparar para a reabilitação de Sasuke.

Sasuke estava nochuveiro, deixando a água fria correr por seu corpo, com uma mão contra a parede. A água correu livre pelos fios de cabelos, fazendo com que o sangue seco se tornasse um misto avermelhado escorrendo pelo ralo. Mais água corria por seu rosto, e ele mantinha os olhos bem fechados, os ferimentos ardiam bastante e ele não queria que as gotas aumentassem essa dor.

As duas médicas-ninja que haviam vindo ao seu quarto logo após a Quinta Hokage e Sakura saírem, auxiliaram-no a se despir e entrar no chuveiro, e agora estavam esperando do lado de fora do banheiro para ajudá-lo assim que ele terminasse de lavar-se. Tinha sido uma experiência estranha andar pelos cantos cego, com outras pessoas tendo que ajudá-lo a não bater por aí, sentindo-se perdido no escuro, um tanto tonto e com vertigens. Mantinha sua mão contra a parede do chuveiro, a fim de dar-lhe um ponto de referência para relacionar seus sentidos. Ele apenas, provavelmente, ficaria dessa forma por um tempo até se acostumar a usar os pés como um ponto de referência para o mundo exterior. Ele ficaria bem.

Esse último pensamento o levou até Sakura. Haruno Sakura... Após a declaração espirituosa da rosada, suas suspeitas se confirmaram de que havia mais alguém na sala com Tsunade. Isso não o tinha realmente surpreendido, o que o surpreendeu foi quando finalmente reconheceu a voz de mais cedo naquela manhã, e que tal voz havia sido a de Sakura. Ela agiu completamente diferente da Sakura que ele conhecia, e Sasuke também estava surpreso que ela não estava sentada à sua cabeceira quando ele acordou. Que não tinha colocado o sufixo 'kun' após seu nome. Talvez ela não se importasse mais com ele dessa forma, ela iria fazer parte de sua reabilitação e torná-la o mais suportável possível. A última coisa que ele precisava era uma Sakura_-fangirl _durante esse tratamento.

Sasuke abaixou-se e procurou no chão pelo shampoo que lhe havia sido dado antes de começar a tomar banho. Ele decidiu que ficaria melhor o mais rápido possível - daria a Hokage qualquer informação que pudesse e em seguida, deixaria Konoha mais uma vez, assim que o procedimento tivesse terminado. Ele não precisava manter relações com Konoha ou Orochimaru; ambos não eram capazes de ajudá-lo em sua vingança, porque ele era o único que se preocupava em vingar o clã Uchiha.

Estendendo a mão, fechou a torneira e a água cessou, poucos salpicos apenas continuavam pingando no chão. Tateando para achar a maçaneta do box, amaldiçoou baixinho seu estado atual, mas sabia que não tinha outra alternativa aceitável. Saiu do banho e colocou a mão sobre uma pilha de toalhas que haviam sido colocadas para si, envolvendo uma em torno de sua cintura.

- Uchiha. - uma das ninja-médica bateu na porta: - Você está pronto?

- Aa. - Sasuke respondeu, secando o cabelo com outra toalha da pilha.

Ouviu vagamente, do outro lado da porta, uma médica dizer para a colega: - Vá dizer a Haruno Sakura que Uchiha Sasuke estará pronto em breve para o tratamento.

Ele abaixou a toalha de sua cabeça e segurou o tecido firmemente em suas mãos, não importava o que fosse, ele ficaria bem, se Sakura fosse a médica a tratar de si ou não.

* * *

><p>Sakura colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta do quarto de Sasuke, um tênue nervosismo já a assolando. Tendo estudado um pouco sobre o olho humano e revendo o que ela sabia, lhe havia ajudado muito, mas ela ainda continuava ansiosa, simplesmente não queria cometer um erro.<p>

Esta era a primeira vez que teria de cuidar de alguém sem a supervisão de sua sensei. Quando Tsunade a havia elogiado e chamou-lhe a melhor ninja médica da Vila, Sakura ficou imensamente chocada e lisonjeada. Percebeu que estava indo melhor que a maioria das pessoas em sua equipe, mas sempre achou que havia muitos outros melhores que si mesma. Bom, aparentemente não. Talvez seja por isso que Tsunade a deixou cuidar de Sasuke, porque, possivelmente, houvesse algo que ela pudesse fazer que nem mesmo a própria Hokage poderia. Afinal, dois dias atrás, ela havia dito que a maneira que Sakura controlava o chakra era muito eficaz para se curar feridas. Sakura segurou a maçaneta (um tanto forte demais, diga-se de passagem) e abriu a porta.

Sasuke estava de volta a cama, algumas bandagens novas envolvidas sobre seus olhos. Seu cabelo estava molhado e caía pelo rosto, revelando uma expressão muito incompreensível. Também já havia se livrado daquelas roupas rasgadas e esfarrapadas que vestira naquela manhã e, agora, estava usando uma simples, composta pelo tecido da roupa de hospital.

- Sasuke, boa tarde. - cumprimentou alegremente. - Estou contente que tenham te ajudado a se limpar.

- Hn. - Apenas grunhiu em resposta.

- Imagino que não tenha tido muita dificuldade. - Sakura continuou, vindo em sua direção, colocando a bolsa médica sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama dele.

- Podemos parar com as gentilezas e andar logo com isso? - Perguntou, sua voz soando irritada.

_Eu devo ter tocado em um ponto sensível, perguntando se ele teve problemas em fazer as coisas sozinho. _Pensou nervosa e mordendo o lábio. _ Inner _Sakura_ _estava praticamente batendo a cabeça contra a parede.

- Muito bem. - respondeu, mudando o tom para um mais grave. - Mas você não vai ficar melhor de uma hora para outra, Sasuke. Este tratamento exige uma grande quantidade de paciência. É muito provável que o resultado somente chegue após um longo período de reabilitação.

- Hn.

Interiormente, Sakura suspirou. Ela estava esperando que Sasuke fosse um pouco mais... Bom, simplesmente não conseguia encontrar a palavra certa para descrevê-lo. Aberto, amigável, prestativo? Todas essas coisas eram ridículas de se esperar de Sasuke, mas ela estava esperando que ele fosse um pouco mais cooperativo. Dependendo de como fosse, o plano que Inner Sakura havia criado talvez não pudesse ser implementado. Pior cenário: iria recorrer ao plano B.

- Sente-se, por favor. - Sakura ordenou, tirando um livro de medicina e correndo os dedos até uma página com orelhas, onde continha algumas informações que poderiam vir a ajudá-la.

Ele obedeceu sem reclamar e sentou-se em uma posição de pernas cruzadas sobre o colchão, com as costas retas e os ombros eretos. Sakura ficou contente ao ver que ele já não estava mais algemado à cama, como anteriormente. Sua postura revelava sua natureza orgulhosa, mais uma vez, afinal, isso havia sido um grande golpe para seu ego, pensou consigo mesma.

Estendendo a mão em direção ao rosto masculino, a kunoichi desfez o curativo na parte de trás da cabeça, lentamente desenrolando a bandagem. Então, Sakura se aproximou e sentou ao lado de sua cama, fitando o rosto do rapaz.

Para alguém que não entendia a situação, parecia que Sasuke estava completamente bem e apenas ali, descansando, com os olhos fechados, mas Sakura sabia a real situação. Tsunade tinha realmente feito um bom trabalho no rosto dele, pois não havia marcas ou quaisquer indicações que sugeriam que ele havia sido mutilado por uma kunai, mas ela sabia que por trás de suas pálpebras fechadas, havia olhos ocultos, olhos completamente danificados.

- Abra os olhos, Sasuke. - Sakura falou com firmeza, mas com cuidado, tentando não ferir o orgulho Uchiha.

Lentamente, ele os abriu e Sakura notou o dano severo causado. Havia graves danos à córnea e mesmo que Tsunade tenha conseguido fechar parcialmente a ferida, o corte foi profundo e tinha uma crosta ligeiramente fechada e parecia extremamente dolorosa.

Sakura remexeu dentro de sua bolsa, procurando um oftalmoscópio. Sentando-se na beira da cama, expôs a luz do aparelho em cada olho, comparando os ferimentos. Havia danos à lente e a íris em ambos os olhos, mas na parte interior, poderia dizer com certeza, que não parecia ter sofrido nenhum dano grave. Colocou o oftalmoscópio de lado, seu conhecimento renovado sobre o olho humano permitindo-lhe reconhecer o que deveria fazer.

Sakura estendeu as mãos e afastou alguns fios soltos de cabelo negro do caminho, antes de colocar a ponta dos dedos em cada lado da cabeça do rapaz. As mãos de Sasuke subiram agilmente, agarrando-lhe os pulsos e afastando as mãos femininas para longe de seu rosto.

- O que está fazendo? - Ele perguntou, sua voz irritada.

Sakura olhou feio para ele, mesmo que o moreno não pudesse ver sua reação. - Eu estou tentando iniciar o procedimento de cura. - respondeu irritada. - Se não se importa, será que poderia largar meus pulsos?

Lentamente o enlace de Sasuke em seus pulsos soltou-se e ele deixou cair as mãos no colo novamente. Havia um traço de uma carranca em seu rosto; Sakura poderia dizer que ele estava desconfiado de suas ações, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre tal. Mais uma vez a kunoichi levou as mãos ao rosto masculino e colocou a ponta dos dedos sobre os pontos de chakra referentes aos locais necessários, onde o livro havia explicitado que seria.

Concentrando o chakra em suas mãos, começou a infundi-lo no crânio de Sasuke, mantendo severa vigilância sobre o fluxo de chakra que lhe ministrava. A moça fechou os olhos para se concentrar, manipulando o chakra sobre os olhos dele e nas áreas infectadas, usando suas habilidades de ninja médica para reparar os tecidos lacerados.

* * *

><p>Por meia hora, ela e Sasuke sentaram-se em perfeito silêncio, nenhum deles se movera, o único movimento que podia ser visto era a lenta ascensão e queda de seus troncos no ato da respiração e o chakra brilhando na ponta dos dedos de Sakura. Após mais alguns minutos, Sakura deixou cair as mãos em cada lado do seu corpo, sentindo-se esgotada. Cura é algo tão delicado e principalmente no olho, era muito difícil e ela agora sabia porque Tsuande não o havia curado completamente na noite anterior, provavelmente ficara esgotada com a queda brusca de chakra.<p>

- Terminei. - disse para Sasuke inutilmente. - Você pode se sentir sonolento como resultado do processo, então, deve tentar dormir um pouco.

- Hn. - Ele respondeu logo que Sakura se levantou da cama e foi pegar algumas bandagens novas.

Ela sentou-se atrás dele e envolveu as bandagens ao redor de sua cabeça, tendo o cuidado de não tocar nas proximidades dos olhos, não querendo feri-los. Sasuke esperou pacientemente a moça refazer o curativo na parte de trás e não disse nada quando ela levantou para sair.

- Vou voltar em uma hora e vamos começar a reabilitação. - disse-lhe, pondo a bolsa por cima do ombro, sentindo-se extremamente cansada. - Se precisar de alguma coisa, chame a enfermeira, usando o botão vermelho ao seu lado direito, ela deve ser capaz de atender suas necessidades até que eu volte.

E começou a atravessar o quarto, pronta para ir até a sala dos médicos e tirar um cochilo, seu chakra ainda estava baixo pelo fato de tê-lo curado na noite anterior e ela não tinha tido a oportunidade de repor completamente. O processo que acabara de realizar acabou por deixá-la exausta.

- Sakura. - Sasuke a chamou quando a moça estava prestes a sair.

Fazendo uma pausa, ela se virou para olhar para ele, ele já havia deitado na cama novamente e sua face voltada para o teto. - Sim Sasuke?

- Por que está fazendo isso por mim? - perguntou e ela pôde notar um tom de confusão em sua pergunta. - Por que vocês estão me ajudando, quando, há não muito tempo, você disse claramente que eu era um criminoso e traidor desta Vila?

Sakura deu-lhe um sorriso triste, mesmo que ele não pudesse vê-lo. E tentou falar suavemente de forma a pintar um retrato de sua expressão facial. - Você parece ter esquecido, Sasuke, as palavras que eu te disse naquele dia há três anos.

- Eu não me esqueci. - Sasuke respondeu após um momento.

Suas palavras a tocaram de tal forma. - Então deve saber exatamente porque estou fazendo isso por você.

E a essa última palavra, ela saiu do quarto, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de si.

* * *

><p><strong>... continua ...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

_Fala, personas!  
><em>

_Como estamos, hein?  
><em>

_Então, flores, o que estão achando de Blind? É uma fic densa em diversos aspectos, ne.  
><em>

_Hmmm algo nos diz que Uchiha Sasuke não será um paciente tão... fácil assim, né.  
><em>

_Nossa heroina de cabelos rosados terá muitoooo trabalho pela frente.  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_Bonitonas,  
><em>

_vamos que vamos,  
><em>

_nos vemos ainda hoje lá no meu perfil,  
><em>

_bjitos  
><em>

_Hime.  
><em>


	5. A Maldição Da Dignidade Corrompida

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto; Blind pertence à ObsidianSickle . Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Estava quase na hora, Orochimaru usaria seu corpo como recipiente. Ele odiava ser usado... ele recusava-se ser usado. Com esse pensamento, ele pegou a kunai e cravou a lamina em seus olhos_._

**Classificação: **T** - Gênero: **Romance** - Casal: **Sasuke/Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>BLIND<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por Ledger m., Kahli Hime e S__amyUchiha_

_Betado por Bella_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo cinco**

**A Maldição Da Dignidade Corrompida**

* * *

><p>Precisou de um pouco de tempo para o sono tomar conta de Sasuke, sua mente continuava a brincar com o que Sakura tinha dito antes de partir. A lembrança ecoando como um fato vivo em sua cabeça: ela tentando convencê-lo a ficar em Konoha, ou pelo menos levá-la consigo. Ela tinha prometido que faria qualquer coisa por ele, tudo o que poderia fazer para ajudar, logo depois se encontrava inconsciente e deitada em um banco de pedra frio, como cortesia dele. As palavras da rosada o haviam tocado, mas, apesar disso, ele sabia que o que ela pediu era impossível. Seu coração estava em Konoha e ele tinha planejado nunca retornar, algo que a teria destruído por dentro.<p>

Mesmo que tivesse estado tanto tempo longe da Vila Oculta da Folha, parecia que o tempo não tinha desvanecido a memória de sua promessa, nem seu amor por ele. No entanto, ela era diferente da menina que foi deixada para trás naquele banco, não era mais pegajosa ou excessivamente amigável com ele. Na verdade, havia sido bastante fria consigo quando foi interrogá-lo mais cedo naquele mesmo dia e foi bastante contundente. Talvez tivesse percebido algum ressentimento oculto em relação a ele por tê-la deixado para trás, mas isso não importava, ele não se preocupava com os sentimentos de Sakura.

Dizer que não se importava com Sakura seria uma mentira, apesar de sua _paparicacão _irritante, ela se tornou uma amiga próxima, tão próxima quanto Naruto e Kakashi haviam sido. Talvez fosse bom que Sakura fosse a única que pudesse reabilitá-lo ao invés de alguém que não conhecia, mas isso entrava em conflito consigo, uma vez que não desejava mais se associar com velhos conhecidos. Sasuke resmungou para si mesmo e rolou para o lado, sentindo-se um pouco irritado. Suas costas estavam doloridas e ele não sabia o porquê, os olhos ainda doíam um pouco ao abri-los para que Sakura pudesse curá-los.

Sonolência superou seu estado de ansiedade, enquanto ainda continuava pensando em sua situação atual, seus pensamentos conflitantes, e sua determinação indefinida.

.

.

Sakura bateu uma vez na porta do quarto de Sasuke antes de entrar sem ser convidada. O cochilo tinha reabastecido sua reserva de energia imediatamente, mas ela sabia que iria precisar de uma noite inteira de sono antes que pudesse chamar a si mesma de estar completamente renovada. Sasuke virou a cabeça na direção dela quando entrou, com o rosto impassível.

- Você dormiu? - Perguntou a ele, não querendo ter que lidar com um Uchiha ranzinza.

- Aa. - respondeu sentando. - Minhas costas estão doendo.

Sakura sorriu para si mesma. - Eu não estou surpresa, você ficou sentado de forma tão rígida quando te curei mais cedo. Não tem que ficar tão tenso, provavelmente seria melhor se você se permitisse relaxar.

- Eu vejo. - Respondeu e Sakura mentalmente estremeceu com a ironia de suas palavras.

- Bem, - disse alegremente - não é bom para um enfermo ficar por muito tempo na cama, quando são capazes de andar. Vamos passear um pouco, para esticar as pernas.

Depois de dar um aceno rápido, Sasuke levou as pernas à borda da cama e se levantou, cambaleando ligeiramente. Com a ajuda de um braço para se firmar, manteve a compostura, enquanto o outro segurava o lado da própria cabeça, como se estivesse tentando parar algo de girar dentro dela. Ele parecia tonto e desorientado e Sakura não estava nem um pouco surpresa, depois de ter lido algo do tipo, quando estava revisando seus estudos. Andando até ele, estendeu-lhe um único braço e segurou-o.

- O que está fazendo? - Perguntou em um tom irritado.

Sasuke agora tinha uns bons seis centímetros a mais que Sakura, e quando ele se virou para encará-la, uma carranca em seu rosto, qualquer um teria sido intimidado. Aquele olhar fulminante que jazia escondido por trás do curativo, mas Sakura não se sentiria ameaçada.

- Eu vou ajudá-lo. - respondeu com paciência. - Você ainda não está acostumado a ficar sobre os próprios pés e muito menos é capaz de distinguir tudo ao seu entorno, sem ajuda de sua visão.

_'O Plano A', Inner _Sakura revisou mentalmente, pacientemente, depois de ter esperado uma reação como esta de Sasuke, _"Seja razoável, explique a situação e tente fazê-lo entender."_

- Eu posso muito bem me virar sozinho. - disse secamente. - Não preciso de você agarrada ao meu braço.

- Não seja ridículo, Sasuke. - respondeu, igualmente curta e seca. - Não há nenhuma maneira de você chegar muito longe assim.

- Eu posso me virar. - Rosnou, encolhendo o braço, saindo de seu alcance, não permitindo a ela agarrar-lhe de novo. Sakura suspirou.

_'O Plano A: Falhou.'_ Inner Sakura suspirou em frustração, com a esperança de, pelo menos, manter o primeiro plano antes de ir para o _"Plano B: Deixe ele se virar e deixar a realidade cruel colocar algum senso naquela cabeça dura, danificando seu próprio ego .Depois disso, minha ajuda não será recusada._

- Tudo bem então, Sasuke, faça como quiser. - Sakura disse, dando um passo para trás. - Depois de você.

Uma carranca suspeita passou pelo rosto masculino, mas ainda destemido, Sasuke caminhou orgulhosamente em direção à porta. Sakura poderia dizer que ele estava tendo problemas com o equilíbrio, enquanto sua mente não estava acostumada a ter a sensação do chão sob os pés como um ponto de referência. Ele estava tentando seu melhor para escondê-lo, e ela assistia a tudo com diversão sombria enquanto ele andava em um padrão instável pelo quarto. Na verdade, ela estava um pouco impressionada com a determinação dele, mas sabia que, independentemente de quão determinado estava, ele seria incapaz de dar conta de si mesmo neste momento. E suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando, em vez de caminhar através da porta aberta, Sasuke topou feio no batente da porta.

Preocupada, ela se aproximou dele, mas o moreno fez um gesto desdenhoso quando ela tentou perguntar se ele tinha machucado a cabeça. Ela cruzou os braços teimosamente quando o viu passar pela porta e seguir para o corredor. Desta vez, ele foi um pouco mais inteligente, e colocou a mão contra a parede para obter apoio. Seu equilíbrio melhorou instantaneamente e ele caminhou pelo corredor segurando a cabeça, dessa vez, de forma digna. Sakura o seguiu.

- Você está indo melhor do que eu pensava. – Ela comentou em um tom claramente sonso.

Ele bufou em vista a tal observação e aumentou o ritmo, tentando provar para ela que iria conseguir. Foi então que sua mão desconectou-se da parede, quando finalmente chegara a sala. A súbita falta de apoio o levou a pender mais para a lateral.

- Cuidado com o canto, Sasuke. - Sakura comentou, sacudindo a cabeça ao comportamento dele, sentindo-se mal por ele, mas sabendo que não deveria demonstrar.

Recuperando a compostura, ergueu-se novamente.

- Eu gostaria que fosse para os jardins para tomar um pouco de ar fresco, vai te fazer bem. - disse a ele, tentando se aproximar novamente, mas ele se afastou. Ela encolheu os ombros, impotente. - Vamos apenas seguir o corredor que você acabou de descobrir e pegar o elevador.

Sasuke apoiou a mão na parede de novo e seguiu suas instruções. Sakura balançou a cabeça lentamente, mantendo-se um passo atrás dele; Tsunade provavelmente veria infeliz a forma como ela estava tratando seu paciente, mas a Haruno sabia que isso iria ser bom para aquele cabeça dura do Sasuke.

Ele chegou ao elevador sem mais incidentes e apertou o botão para baixo para enfatizar que sabia o que estava fazendo, virou-se e deu um sorriso triunfante para Sakura.

- Eu estou aqui. - disse ela, na direção oposta a que ele mirou, quando a porta do elevador se abriu. Um sorriso formou-se no canto dos lábios femininos ao ouvir um rosnado baixo ser emitido por Sasuke. Seguindo-a para o elevador, se inclinou contra a parede do local, com os braços cruzados. Ele não disse nada quando a porta se abriu novamente e saiu, imediatamente topando com uma enfermeira que estava esperando o elevador no andar principal.

- Cuidado com a enfermeira que está esperando o elevador. - Sakura informou ao seu paciente e Sasuke murmurou um pedido de desculpas para a pobre mulher e levantou-se novamente.

- Qual o caminho até o jardim? - Virou-se para ela, ao senti-la ajudar a enfermeira a levantar-se.

- Nessa direção. - Disse Sakura apontando à sua esquerda.

Como ela estava de pé à esquerda de Sasuke, sua cabeça estava voltada para ele, para a direita e ele confundiu a direção que sua voz havia indicado, e era exatamente isso que Sakura tinha pretendido. Ela o deixou dar alguns passos em tal direção, até que finalmente disse:

- É do outro lado.

Sakura revirou os olhos quando ele deu meia-volta abruptamente e marchou, passando por ela e murmurando uma longa sequência de maldições. Divertida, a Haruno o observava caminhar vertiginosamente por todo o hall de entrada, não tendo quaisquer paredes nas proximidades em que ele pudesse fazer referência de onde estaria indo. Ela caminhou atrás dele, um passo para trás para ter certeza que ele não iria se ferir gravemente.

Foi só quando ele deu o primeiro passo para fora, em frente a um pequeno lance de escadas, que Sakura falou. - Há uma ligeira inclinação, três degraus de profundidade.

Como previsto, Sasuke foi novamente ao chão, limpando a poeira de si ao se levantar em seguida.

- Só um pouco mais. - Disse alegremente enquanto passava através das portas automáticas.

Ela suspirou interiormente, com certeza ele era teimoso, ela estava esperando que Sasuke fosse admitir a derrota agora. Oh bem, óbvio que ele não tinha sido humilhado o suficiente e dar o braço a torcer e pedir sua ajuda.

- Nós vamos caminhar por pouco tempo, ok? - Ela disse a ele, e depois acrescentou com ênfase deliberada: - _Você parece estar tendo dificuldades_, e eu não quero que você _se esforce_.

A expressão facial dele estava lívida, mas Sakura balançou a cabeça, sorrindo ligeiramente. Com largos passos para frente, Sasuke se arrastava, não prestando qualquer atenção em Sakura. Sabendo que ele não iria chegar muito longe, ela simplesmente o assistia por trás.

O que fazia os jardins do hospital tão únicos não eram os tipos de plantas que tinham lá, mas sim a mais do que maravilhosa decoração exterior que havia nele. O jardim era construído em uma ladeira, porque o hospital era apoiado em uma colina, e o caminho não continuava em frente, mas sim, dividido em dois, abrindo uma fenda à esquerda e à direita. Os caminhos então se encontravam e chegavam aos jardins, onde os pacientes que estavam se recuperando poderiam apreciar os canteiros floridos.

Tendo notado isso, Sakura observou Sasuke tropeçando na bifurcação da estrada. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio por causa da falta de seu senso de direção, caindo perfeitamente sobre a borda do primeiro canteiro.

- Cuidado, Sasuke. - Sakura o informou, só depois que ele se desequilibrou, caminhando até a borda - O caminho se divide em dois.

Ela o viu cair através do ar — a queda não era tão alta, apenas um metro — e quando as mãos de Sasuke tocaram a terra, ele se girou em uma bola, a fim de se proteger. O que o moreno não tinha levado em conta era o fato de que havia outro canteiro um metro abaixo, mas ele rapidamente percebeu o fato, enquanto rolava por cima da borda e caía em um canteiro de rosas.

Sakura, que tinha os braços cruzados teimosamente, descruzou-os e pulou agilmente para seu lado; isso estava começando a ser demais e, aparentemente, Sasuke pensava assim também.

- Droga, Sakura! - amaldiçoou-a enquanto ela o ajudava a se levantar do mato, onde caiu - Por que diabos você está fazendo isso comigo? A única vez que eu vi você fazer algo assim... foi quando você estava lidando com Naruto!.

Sakura olhou com raiva para ele, esperando que de uma forma ou de outra ela pudesse transmitir ondas de seu descontentamento para ele. - Talvez seja porque você está agindo dessa forma tão infantil!

O Uchiha estava sentado no chão, uma expressão de desagrado que mostrava o que estava pensando. Ele não disse nada como resposta, apenas cerrou os punhos. Sakura cuidadosamente se aproximou dele, para evitar ser esmagada na grama.

- Sasuke, eu sei que você está acostumado a ser independente. Eu sei que você gosta de fazer as coisas por você mesmo. - ela falou com raiva para ele, com as mãos nos quadris - Eu sei que você evita o contato físico, como se todas as pessoas tivessem praga ou algo assim, mas você sabe o quê? Você não pode viver desse jeito! Você está cego, Sasuke, tanto quanto eu não queria dizer isso para você, eu estou achando que tenho que apontar o óbvio. Você perdeu a sua visão, algo que dá ao seu cérebro oitenta por cento da informação que você recebe, talvez até oitenta e cinco por cento para um Uchiha. Agora você está confiando cem por cento em sentidos que só diziam, no máximo, vinte por cento das coisas ao seu redor. Não há nada que o faça conseguir se manter por sua conta agora, você sempre vai precisar de algum tipo de assistência ao longo do tempo. Esta reabilitação é para você se acostumar a fazer as coisas por conta própria, mas isso não significa que você pode confiar inteiramente em seus outros sentidos. Estou tentando ajudá-lo com isso, fazendo o meu melhor para você voltar a viver uma vida normal, mas você se recusa a deixar-me chegar perto de você. Você está resistindo a minha ajuda. Se você ainda não pode amadurecer e se permitir obter ajuda de outras pessoas de vez em quando, então você pode esquecer sua vingança e deixar o seu irmão viver, porque não haverá absolutamente nada que você possa fazer sozinho quanto a isso.

Depois de sua longa palestra, Sakura ficou sem fôlego, já que tinha colocado tanta força em suas reprimendas que chegou a gritar com ele. Silenciosamente sentado no chão, Sasuke não tinha nem mesmo se encolhido com suas palavras, mas a Haruno sabia que, apesar dele estar mascarando suas emoções, ela bateu em algo sensível e agora ele estava pensando sobre o que ela disse. Depois de um tempo, os punhos dele relaxaram e Sasuke acenou para ela.

- Me ajude a levantar. - Ele ordenou em voz baixa, de costas para a garota.

Um sorriso de alívio se espalhou sobre os lábios dela quando percebeu que ele finalmente tinha aceitado sua situação. Suspirando, ela agarrou-lhe o braço e o ajudou a levantar. O moreno já parecia mais firme com ela o segurando.

- Confie em mim, é muito menos constrangedor ter alguém o ajudando por um corredor do que tropeçar em cada conjunto de escadas e pessoa que você encontrar. - Ela disse a ele calmamente, enquanto ele oferecia seu braço e ligava-o com o dela.

- Você poderia ter me parado, ao notar que eu parecia um idiota. - Ele murmurou, sua cabeça não estava levantada tão orgulhosamente como antes, mas sim inclinada de forma humilde.

- Como eu poderia colocar algum senso em você? - ela respondeu com um sorriso, levando-o cuidadosamente para fora do canteiro, para o caminho bifurcado e que não estava na direita deles - Cuidado, há uma cobertura aqui.

Ele cuidadosamente pisou sobre ela depois dela tê-lo avisado sobre isso, inclinando-se contra o braço de apoio, e Sakura aprovou seu comportamento melhorado, no entanto a roupa dele estava um desastre. O vestido branco do hospital estava coberto de terra e havia um par de galhos presos no cabelo de Sasuke. A bandagem em volta da cabeça não estava melhor, pois havia lama manchada sobre ela.

- Vamos voltar para dentro e te deixar limpo. - disse a médica, tentando não rir de seu estado - Talvez o ar fresco seja um pouco demais para você.

.

.

Sasuke sentou-se na cama em seu quarto, perguntando como havia chegado ao quadro em que se encontrava no momento. Ele voltou ao quarto onde estava hospedado, sentado em uma posição de pernas cruzadas, com o braço esquerdo estendido para Sakura que encontrava-se sentada ao lado dele, limpando a sujeira com uma toalha molhada. Seu queixo estava apoiado na mão direita e seu cotovelo apoiado em seu joelho; sua mandíbula estava trincada de uma maneira teimosa, relutantemente, aceitando o procedimento.

Sakura tinha gentilmente pegado mais um daqueles vestidos horríveis do hospital para ele usar, e retirado o curativo da cabeça para evitar que a sujeira entrasse na ferida. Embora ele nunca fosse admitir isso para ninguém, desejava que tivesse escutado Sakura desde o começo e simplesmente aceitado a ajuda dela, em vez de passar por todas as provações constrangedoras que ela tinha o colocado. Não poderia ser evitado, porém, o que foi feito, foi feito, e ele sabia que se não cooperasse com Sakura, ficaria completamente indefeso. Ele odiava a possibilidade, mas olhando para trás quando fez a escolha de ficar cego ou não, ele havia optado pelo melhor. Estava vivo e não era o recipiente de Orochimaru—mesmo estando neste estado problemático, ele não se arrependia de sua decisão.

- Tudo bem, terminei. - Sakura disse alegremente, levantando-se - O braço direito é o próximo.

Ele moveu a cabeça para descansar na palma de sua mão esquerda, e estendeu o braço direito para ela, que começou a limpá-lo suavemente com a toalha. Ele suspirou um pouco, grato que não havia ninguém no quarto para testemunhar o que estava acontecendo, sentia-se envergonhado por seu desamparo. Ele estava realmente irritado com o que tinha acontecido, pareceu um idiota na frente de todas aquelas pessoas no hospital, tropeçando em coisas sobre as quais Sakura poderia tê-lo avisado, sendo que a rosada estava tentando ajudá-lo antes mesmo de sair do quarto. Ele apertou a mandíbula com força e fez uma careta; que idiota os Uchihas devem parecer agora.

- Vire a cabeça para mim, Sasuke. - Sakura ordenou e ele relutantemente concordou.

A toalhinha veio em seu rosto, com Sakura removendo suavemente toda a sujeira. Ele não conseguia entendê-la, ela disse que queria ajudá-lo, mas deixou que envergonhasse a si mesmo, e parecia ter achado isso divertido também. De repente, ele estremeceu quando o pano veio perigosamente perto de seus olhos.

- Cuidado! - Ele exclamou irritado, vacilando para trás e longe dela, tentando proteger seus olhos sensíveis.

- Me desculpe, Sasuke, mas eu vou ter que chegar perto; não podemos arriscar uma infecção. - Ela respondeu se desculpando.

Ele resmungou e permitiu que o pano entrasse em contato com o seu rosto, se preparando para a dor quando ela chegou perto demais da área dolorida. Depois de mais alguns minutos, Sakura tirou o pano e parou novamente. Seus passos recuaram e ele ouviu-a lavar o pano na pia do banheiro, que estava localizado em algum lugar do outro lado do quarto.

Ele se afastou dela quando a Haruno voltou, ainda estava com raiva pela forma como ela o tinha tratado. Um suspiro veio de trás e então ele a sentiu tirando os galhos e folhas que haviam ficado em seu cabelo. Seu mau humor escureceu.

- Eu gostaria que você parasse de ficar de mau humor, Sasuke. - Sakura disse atrás dele - É muito infantil.

Ele sentiu suas mãos irem para longe dele, seguido pelo som de alguns passos, em seguida, o farfalhar de um saco de lixo enquanto as folhas e galhos foram deixados no interior dele. Um armário foi aberto em algum lugar e ele ouviu-a vasculhando por alguns segundos antes de fechar o armário novamente. Atrás dele, podia sentir Sakura se aproximando mais uma vez, e depois de um momento, uma atadura foi colocada contra seus olhos, sendo enrolada em volta de sua cabeça. Ele esperou pacientemente até que Sakura prendeu o curativo antes de se deitar em sua cama e se enrolar em uma bola.

- Por que me deixou fazer papel de idiota, Sakura? – ele perguntou, não a encarando. – Eu pensei que você queria me ajudar.

- Eu tentei, mas você não me deixou. – respondeu ela em um tom exasperado, e ele sentiu o lençol do canto da cama perto de seus pés afundar quando a moça sentou-se. – Você insistiu que conseguia 'se virar sozinho'.

O moreno encolheu-se levemente, sentindo-se raivoso.

- Talvez eu esteja acostumado demais a ser independente. – Ele odiava dizer isso em voz alta, sentindo-se vulnerável por ela conhecê-lo tão bem.

- Bem, eu não consigo imaginar que isso seja fácil, – Sakura murmurou simpatizada. – afinal de contas, deve ser terrível estar cego. Mas não havia nada que você pudesse ter feito, certo? Então não é sua culpa estar nesse estado.

Nesse momento, Sasuke recordou-se dos motivos que o levaram a nunca ter gostado da Sakura. Suas irônicas e, ainda assim, verdadeiras palavras despertavam algo dentro dele; ela não poderia entendê-lo - ela nada sabia pelo que ele tinha passado. A moça tentara se conectar a ele apesar dela nunca poder nem ao menos se relacionar com ele. Sempre fora assim, Sakura se agarrando a ele, dando-o suporte, simpatizando-se com ele, mesmo ela não sabendo nada da situação. A rosada mesmo assim tinha que interferir - entre todas as pessoas no hospital, por que ela tinha que ser a escolhida para ajudá-lo? Por que não poderia ser outro alguém? Por que tinha que ser a Sakura? Por que a _Sakura_?

Uma sensação de queimação cresceu em seu pescoço onde o selo amaldiçoado estava; ele podia sentir sua raiva despertando o poder que Orochimaru o amaldiçoara. A dor agonizante entrelaçava-se em suas emoções, desenhando a motivação para, de repente, libertar-se de seu controle, correndo por sua extensão e fora do controle.

A raiva subitamente desapareceu quando apreensão tomou conta. Seus olhos se arregalaram apesar de não poder enxergar, e ele começou a sentir a marca espalhar-se por seu pescoço. Freneticamente, tentou controlá-la, forçando para retroceder, mas ele ainda estava fraco, por isso não conseguia. Estava espalhando-se mais rápido do que o normal - ele tinha notado que ela estava agindo de modo estranho ultimamente, mas apenas quando a ativava. Por que estava se ativando sem seu consentimento? Pânico começou a estrangulá-lo, o que lhe causou ainda mais preocupação - ele nunca entrava em pânico.

Desesperado, levou a mão bruscamente à marca, apesar de saber que não seria capaz de deter o poder que tinha se liberado.

- Sakura! – Ele se ouviu gritar o nome dela freneticamente, mesmo não sabendo o que ela poderia fazer para ajudá-lo. Ele sabia apenas que se não controlasse a marca logo, poderia matá-la contra sua vontade. Quem poderia saber o que a Vila faria com ele caso isso ocorresse... Esqueça o acordo, ele provavelmente seria executado. Inaceitável.

O peso no fim de sua cama desapareceu rapidamente assim que Sakura correu para o seu lado, ela levando seus ombros em direção ao próprio corpo, forçando-o a voltar a deitar as costas.

- Sasuke! Não, não use o selo! Sasuke, pare!

- Não consigo! – Ele rugiu entre dentes. Algo animalesco pareceu emergir nas profundezas do seu inconsciente, seus dedos começaram a coçar com a repentina vontade de machucar algo, destruir, enquanto sua parte consciente fazia de tudo para resistir.

Houve uma pausa atrás de si enquanto ele se contorcia em agonia, e ele perguntou-se fracamente o que ela fazia. A rosada o colocou sentado e ele sentiu-a abaixar-se no nível de seu rosto. Ele mal conseguiu conter o desejo do selo de alcançar o pescoço dela e estrangulá-la - Sakura deveria sair, ela acabaria morrendo. Estava sentindo perder o controle... Por que ela ainda estava lá?!

- _Gomen_.

Uma força inesperada atingiu sua nuca de forma precisa. Apesar de seriedade da situação, ele sorriu de lado levemente ao perceber a ironia da situação ao começar a perder os sentidos. Este tinha sido o mesmo método que ele usara para desacordá-la três anos antes. Escuridão o circundou quando finalmente desmaiou.

.

.

- Ele o que? – Tsunade exclamou, batendo as mãos na mesa, encarando Shizune, que tinha acabado de trazer a notícia do hospital.

- Ele ativou a marca de alguma forma. – Shizune respondeu nervosamente diante do humor raivoso da Hokage. – Sakura conseguiu desacordá-lo, mas as marcas do selo ainda estão pulsando em sua pele. Ela diz que é quente ao tocá-las.

Tsunade cerrou os punhos firmemente antes de murmurar para si:

- Eu deveria ter cortado esse mal pela raiz quando o trouxe de volta do coma.

- Tsunade-sama? – Shizune perguntou timidamente, incerta sobre quais seriam as ações da Hokage.

- Shizune! – ela exclamou rispidamente, e a jovem pulou assustada. – Junte os médios da elite ninja que são especialistas em maldições e faça eles me encontrarem no hospital. Vá, rápido!

- Hai, Tsunade-sama! – A assistente exclamou antes de marchar para fora do cômodo.

Tsunade não desperdiçou mais nenhum segundo, passou por sua mesa e caminhou rapidamente pelo quarto, descendo as escadas em direção ao hospital. As pessoas saíam rapidamente da frente da Hokage enquanto ela caminhava pelas ruas ligeiramente. Ela quase esbarrou em alguns acompanhantes que deixavam o hospital assim que emergiu pela porta principal do local. A loira não se incomodou em pegar o elevador, correu pelas escadas, dois degraus de cada vez, pessoas pulando fora de seu caminho quando correu pelos corredores. Ela derrapou, parando na frente do quarto de número duzentos e quarenta e um, e abriu a porta.

Sakura estava sentada na beirada da cama de Sasuke, segurando a mão dele entre as suas, parecendo extremamente pálida e nervosa. O selo amaldiçoado espalhava-se por metade do corpo do Uchiha, ainda não se espalhando para o outro lado do corpo; ele estava inconsciente e imóvel, apesar do selo fazê-lo tremer como se sentisse febre. Sakura olhou para Tsunade aliviada, enquanto a Hokage se aproximava do lado da cama, lágrimas formando-se nos olhos de sua aprendiz.

- Tudo bem, venha comigo, Sakura. – Tsunade ordenou, não perguntando nada ou permitindo que Sakura perguntasse algo.

Tsunade pegou o corpo inconsciente e jogou por sobre seu ombro como se ele fosse um saco de batatas, ignorando o olhar de choque de Sakura e simplesmente indicou para segui-la. Caminhando a passos duros, Sakura a seguiu, secando as mãos enquanto o fazia.

- Tsunade-sama? – Sakura começou, mas Tsunade a interrompeu.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? – Ela perguntou quando entraram no elevador, a porta fechando atrás delas.

- Ah, Tsuande-sama... – Sakura gemeu, cobrindo a face com as mãos – Eu acho que foi minha culpa!

- Como assim?

- Sasuke não estava sendo muito cooperativo, insistindo que conseguia fazer tudo sozinho... então eu o deixei tentar, e – Sakura tomou ar tremulamente - bem, não foi muito bonito para ele. Caiu e esbarrou bastante nas coisas antes de finalmente aceitar minha ajuda. Pode ser que, talvez, por eu tê-lo colocado sobre esse estresse, o selo de alguma forma...?

- Não. – Tsunade a respondeu firmemente, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios apesar da situação. – Ferir a dignidade de alguém nunca machucou antes, e com certeza não ativa selos amaldiçoados. Um método interessante o seu, Sakura—de algum modo cômico.

- Então o que...? – Sakura perguntou, respirando profundamente para se acalmar.

Tsunade fechou os olhos e ponderou por um momento.

- Não consigo imaginar que ele estivesse bem humorado depois de passar vergonha em público assim. O Selo torna-se sensível com o tempo, e eu não ficaria surpresa que a raiva cause sua ativação.

Tsunade caminhou para fora do elevador assim que as portas se abriram, direto para o fim do corredor, para uma sala dedicada somente a maldições e outros danos causados por jutsu.

- Então foi minha... – Sakura começou, tom de desespero, mas foi novamente interrompida.

- Como ele reagiu com o selo despertando? – Tsunade perguntou rapidamente, chutando a porta para abri-la e sentiu-se irritada ao ver que Shizune estava atrasada para trazer os ninjas.

- Ele parecia... preocupado... não, mais como se estivesse assustado. – Sakura ponderou, amarrando a bandana que Shizune a presenteara, os nós dos dedos brancos.

- Exatamente. – Tsunade respondeu, repousando Sasuke no meio do cômodo vazio. – Ele não estava esperando que o selo reagisse e, desesperadamente, tentou controlá-lo. Você fez a coisa certa ao desacordá-lo, quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido se você não o tivesse desacordado.

- O que você irá fazer? – Sakura perguntou, parecendo notar o quarto em que estavam.

Mordendo o polegar, Tsunade escreveu com sangue as palavras de um selamento que tomaria forma de um pentágono.

- Alguns ninjas médicos e eu começaremos um complexo jutsu de selamento da marca, um jutsu permanente. – Tsunade respondeu, escrevendo furiosamente rápido, os movimentos precisos enquanto deslizava pelo chão frio. – Essa será a última vez que Sasuke estará conectado ao Orochimaru. Ele nunca mais será capaz de usar o poder do selo novamente.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>nt: Desculpem a demora, mesmo! O que acharam do capítulo?**

**Não se esqueçam** das reviews...

**xoxo**

**Ledger**


End file.
